She Died in Dallas
by RN2017
Summary: Formally, I Died in Dallas. While in Dallas, Sookie dies and rises as a vampire with Godric as her Maker. Little did they know it would only be the beginning. Adopted from Demon Flame.
1. She Died in Dallas

**Author's Notes:** This is an adopted fanfiction from Demon Flame. I will be reposting the entire chapters that have been already been posted. To the reposted chapters I will add a few paragraphs here and there but most it will read the same way. However, this first chapter is all me and inspired by the chapters written by Demon Flame. Lastly, I am looking for a Beta. So if you are interested please PM me.

I will be focusing only on the first two seasons of true blood, because I believe after that it gets a bit hinky, and a bit confusing to keep up with. So a lot of the backstory and mythology will be coming from the first three seasons.

I have also included quotes from the show or other vampire media that I will integrate into the story. Hope you review, follow and favorite.

 **Warning:** ***Violence/Blood***

 **Summary:** Formally, I Died in Dallas. While in Dallas, Sookie dies and rises as a vampire with Godric as her Marker. Little did they know it would only be the beginning. Adopted from Demon Flame. Based on the first three seasons ONLY.

She Died in Dallas by **RN2017**

Beta'ed by **HartofBooks**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own True blood, sadly.**

 **Chapter One:** She Died in Dallas

* * *

 _Sookie: I'm scared._

 _Eric: Death is scary. I've been avoiding it for a thousand years._

\- Sookie to Eric **(True Blood Season 7, Episode 9)**

* * *

He was flying overhead when he heard it. Normally, on a clear night like this, he would fly from place to place within the borderlines of the forest that surrounded his home. It was a freeing feeling to fly, in the past it used to bring him joy. But now the darkness seems to consume the simplest joy of flying, away from him. It was the sounds of labored breathing, and bleeding skin, sounds of unbearable pain, bone breaking and metal meeting flesh that made him stop.

He would have kept going if it was not for the scent of something sweet in the air. It was a scent that he had not smelled over two thousand years. He was turned at the end of a very long and brutal war, but he would remember that smell for as long as he would be alive.

The two women who stood were dressed in hand-me-downs raggedy plaid shirts. They both stood over the woman on the ground in an almost abandoned parking lot, outside the poorly populated bar. From where he was standing he could make out the natural blonde color covered in freshly spilled blood. Despite blood and new formed bruises that painted her skin he sees a dim glow fading.

"Take that you fucking cunt." The woman on the right was large and annoying, louder than the woman across from her. She carried a chain in her hand, spattered with flecks and lines of iron rich blood. She followed with a quick kick to the ribs. "We almost had that fanger. He was perfect. We had a perfect place to put him in the basement. His blood would've made us money for a long time."

The woman across from her shuddered at the sound of another bone cracking under the other woman's kick. "I think that is enough," said the other in a timid voice. The younger of the two looked down at the barely moving woman at her feet. "I really think we should go."

She pulled on her arm digging her nails into her skin nervously. "Mags, we should go," she warned. The smaller one had been a bit twitchy since the beginning of the confrontation.

"No, the bitch hasn't learned her lesson. You'll get me the stick I had over there," she yelled, motioning towards the unseen vampire in the woods. "Make sure it's a big one."

Now, since he moved closer, he was certain this was the same scent he had smelled all of those years ago, they were not all gone. The vampire stepped closer to the three women, the scent of the fallen pulling him in closer. It took less than a moment to make his decision. So, he took off in flight becoming lighter than air.

He flew around the area, first finding exits in order to block them off. The first one he took was the loud noisy one, who stood over the incapacitated woman. Her chain flew out of her hand and landed right next to the woman on the ground. He picked her up by her neck and threw her across the parking lot.

A moment away from dying, he heard the woman rasp out, "Don't kill them." "Please," she whispered.

She showed compassion for those that had wronged her. He wished that if she survived the night that he would like to become her companion, if she allowed it.

He released the woman regrettably. Focused on her eyes, pulling her into his mind. "Stand here, don't move." Glamouring his victim. The large woman froze on her spot on the ground.

The smaller woman turned around with the stick she had retrieved, "Mags?" She called out into the darkness. "Mags, I got ya stick for yeah."

He circled around the parking lot once again. In a flash he stood behind her, twisted her around to face him. Focusing on the smaller woman's eyes, he pulled her into his mind. "Stand here, don't move." Glamouring his other victim. The smaller woman froze on the spot she was standing, staring into the vacant space in front of her.

* * *

She saw a blur before she saw him. From her position on the ground she saw the smaller of the two women walk away from her. She was in mind-numbing pain, more pain than she had experienced in her entire life, the adrenaline had worn off by the end of the first few minutes' of the beating. She felt him as he moved through the night. Whatever he was, he was fast and deadly. She heard the larger woman's muffled scream as he took her.

"Don't kill them," she pleaded. "Pleases" she said in a fading whisper. Despite what they had done, she was to blame. If only she had stayed at the hotel with Sam then she wouldn't be in this mess.

She heard her savior command the woman in his grasp. "Stand here, don't move," she heard him say. A moment passed before she felt the wind move again and she heard him repeat the command. She felt him move once again and then suddenly he was above her. Her first impression was that he was young, too young.

"How do you feel?" He asked softly in slightly accented English. His voice was like rain as it hit a glass window in the middle of summer, rough but gentle, chaotic but controlled. She could listen to it all day long. She could fall asleep to it.

She tried to catch her breath, but the more she tried to catch it the more it seemed to get away from her. "I can't feel my legs. Her head felt like it's filled with water and is ready to explode." He smiled sadly at her.

As he touched her forehead, she felt his fingertip brush the laceration near her hairline. He took his fingertip into his mouth and licked the blood clean off. She could hear and feel him moan at the taste. She knew then he wasn't human. "What are you?" she asked. She could feel him looking her over for injuries.

He smiled down at her, "I am a vampire. A very old vampire." He answered. "I was nearby when I heard what was going on."

She took a moment process this. Vampires had been out of the coffin for the last two years but this was the first time she had ever met a vampire. She was saddened by the fact that it might be her first and last time.

She found it was easier to breathe without a woman beating it down with the chain. "How old?" he asked before her brain could stop her.

"I was turned over two thousand years ago." He replied.

"That's an awful long time to live." He looked similar to her age. She couldn't imagine living for two thousand years, she could barely imagine living fifty. Although, in her current situation she wasn't going to last the next five minutes.

"Yes, it is." He smiled down at her.

"What is death like?" she asked. It was at this time that she realized she was dying and the vampire above her knew it too.

"I do not know what death is like. But I do know what it's like to be buried, it's cold, it's wet and it's silent. Sometimes it can be comforting, and sometimes it can be maddening." He replied.

"I'm scared." She admitted to the vampire in a whisper. She was terrified of what future might lie before her.

"Death is scary." He agreed, "I've been avoiding it for over two thousand years." He brushed the piece of her hair away from her bloodshot eye.

"You are dying." He stated. "But I can offer you a choice to live as I do, or die." She looked up to his face. He looked young if she had known that he was a vampire she would have guessed that he was seventeen, sixteen at the youngest.

She paused. Did she want to live as a vampire for the rest of her existence? She had been content with her life in Bon Temps. This was her first time outside of her small middle-of-nowhere town. Her first adventure into the big bad world with your boss and her best friend Sam. Did she really want to leave it all behind? She was dying for sticking her nose into someone else's business.

"You need to make a decision quickly, young one. You will not last long." He reminded her of her impending death.

"Okay." she said with a slight nod and watery eyes. She accepted the vampires offer. It looked like she was going to become a vampire.

He released his fangs and sensed a spike of fear from the young woman.

She felt his fangs cut through her skin. He took several mouthfuls, draining her of the last of her blood, before releasing her. He punctured his wrist with his fangs and lowered down his bleeding wrist to her mouth.

"Drink." he ordered. The woman he held drank from his wrist.

"I will be here when you wake up." he reassured her in her last few human moments.

"I…am... S-S-Sookie-e." she breathes, as he watches her slowly weaken with every breath.

He smiled slightly at the dying woman in his arms at her attempt at an introduction, "They call me, Godric."

 **Author's Notes:** Also just in case you are wondering Sookie closer to Godric in physical age, so she would be about 19. And as I mentioned in the story vampires have been out of the coffin for 2 years already.

 **To Be Continued…**


	2. First Feed

**Author's Notes:** Again just a reminder, I will be reposting the entire chapters that have been already been posted. To the reposted chapters I will add a few paragraphs here and there but most it will read the same way. Please review, follow and favorite. If you want to please leave comments, favorite and subscribe.

Just to answer one question this will be a Sookie and Godric pairing.

 **Warning:** ***Violence/Blood***

 **Summary:** Formerly I Died in Dallas. While in Dallas, Sookie dies and rises as a vampire with Godric as her Marker. Little did they know it would only be the beginning. Adopted from Demon Flame. Based on the first three seasons ONLY.

She Died in Dallas by **RN2017**

Beta'ed by **HartofBooks**

Originally written by **Demon Flame**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own True blood, sadly.**

 **Chapter Two:** First Feed

* * *

 _Everyone knows the phenomenon of trying to hold your breath underwater - how at first it's alright and you can handle it, and then as it gets closer and closer to the time when you must breathe, how urgent the need becomes, the lust and the hunger to breathe. And then the panic sets in when you begin to think that you won't be able to breathe - and finally, when you take in air and the anxiety subsides ... that's what it's like to be a vampire and need blood._

 **-** Francis Ford Coppola, **Bram Stoker's Dracula: The Film and the Legend**

* * *

Godric woke up about an hour before dusk in a panic. She was awake, she was awake far too early. He cursed under his breath. It looked like he would have to go hunting in the last rays of daylight for his new progeny. Godric was deep under the ground, when he sensed her moving beside him.

He reached through the ground beside him finding a foot already moving out of his grasp. Godric tried to pull her closer and deeper into the ground with him, into safety. He didn't want his first progeny in a thousand years to burn in the sun. With her squirming and kicking, however, he lost his tentative grip momentarily, and it was in that moment that she was gone. She literally slipped through his fingers.

Godric had only made one other like him. He didn't think that his new progeny would react the same way that his previous one had; she was something more extraordinary. However, he would have to wait. The sun's rays held more sway over him than he first realized. With one hand out of the ground, he began to burn. He cursed again and worried over the fate of his progeny.

Godric tried once more and pushed one hand out of the ground as he began to burn. He cursed again, as he moved toward the one thing he had avoid for the last two million years.

* * *

Sookie ran as fast as her legs could carry her through the woods, she needed to put as much distance between herself and whatever that was as fast as possible. She burst through the tree line onto the steaming black asphalt looking like a deranged wild woman. Or at least, that was what the man in the pick-up thought as he slammed on his breaks to avoid hitting her. Sookie supposed it was a good thing there had been no one driving behind him and that he had had his headlights on in the dimming light of the day.

She ran to his passenger side window that had been rolled down and clung to the side of the truck like a life line. "Please! help me!" He was hesitant, what with all the crazy people running around nowadays, I could be one of those crazy kids high on meth or cocaine.

"Please, I-" The tears that had been threatening to spill since Sookie woke up finally fell. "I think I need to go to the hospital."

She glanced over her shoulder to make sure that thing that had grabbed her wasn't close by. And was pretty sure she left it back in the woods but it didn't alleviate her terror.

The man caved. "Hop on in." Sookie scrambled into the cab of his truck and hurriedly fastened her seat belt. She had just escaped death, there was no way she was going to die in a car crash. The man pulled away from his dime stop and glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes for several moments. Sookie had begun to shake as the adrenalin wore off. "What happened to you, girl?"

 _Poor thing... how old is she... where are her parents... is that blood... look at all that dirt... I hope it doesn't stain the seat... just bought this truck..._

Sookie hiccupped and tried to stop her tears. "I don't remember," she said and looked down at her bloodied and dirt covered clothing. _Had she been murdered?_ But that didn't make sense, she was still alive and other than severe mental trauma felt fine. "But, I think someone tried to bury me." A fresh wave of sobs wracked her body and she hugged herself.

The man's thoughts weren't helping. He was thinking of serial killers and cannibals and wondering if she had been raped. Sookie couldn't remember if she had, she didn't hurt down there, but she had never had sex before so she didn't know what to expect. He wanted to console her somehow, but didn't want to scare her so he made shushing sounds and promised that she was safe now. Sookie didn't feel safe. It felt like something more powerful than she could imagine would be coming for her soon.

The man, Leonard Polk, pulled out a cell phone and called the police saying that he was driving her to the hospital in Tyler. It was then that Sookie realized she didn't know where she was and so she asked.

"Texas, just outside of Tyler." Sookie wasn't familiar with Texas in any capacity.

"But, I live in Louisiana." Her voice was small and sounded so lost that it caused Leonard a great swell of pity which only made her feel worse.

"Don't you worry none, sweetheart, the police'll find who did this to you."

Sookie nodded absently but said nothing further as they drove. Instead she watched the rays of the sun disappear over the horizon out of the window and thought of the hand that had grabbed her ankle. Someone had been buried with her and didn't want her to leave the grave. Whoever, whatever, it was, had tried to pull her back in, but the kicking had dislodged the hand and she had run without a look back. Sookie thumbed the hem of her once white tee shirt that was black with dirt and brown with dried blood. _What had happened to me for someone to bury me out in the middle of nowhere like that? Whose blood was this if it wasn't mine? Was the one who did this to me in that grave with me?_ She thought.

The cab was almost completely dark now as the last rays of the sun disappeared over the horizon. She could see the twinkling lights of the small city ahead and hear the dull thump of Leonard's heartbeat. Wait, what? She glanced toward Leonard under her lashes so he wouldn't notice her staring at him. It would be rude to outright gawk and her Gran had raised a lady. Her eyes immediately zeroed in on the thick blue vain in his neck as it throbbed in time with his heart. She licked her lips as she watched the hypnotizing thump...thump...thump...thump of his pulse. Her gums itched with hunger that needed sating. She was staring now, out right and rudely staring.

"Hey, girl, are you alright? You're looking a little vacant." He said. Two long pointed teeth Sookie had never had before dropped with a soft click. "Oh, fuc-"

He never finished his sentence because she had launched herself into his lap and bitten down over the beckoning artery in his neck right before the car crashed into a ditch on the side of the road. She moaned as the first wave of nectar filled her mouth. The apex where her legs joined together began to pulse painfully and she couldn't stop herself from grinding on Leonard. Had she been in her right mind, she never would have bitten this man. Had she an inkling of what she was really doing, she would have jumped out of the truck while it was still moving. Had Sookie been of sound thought, her face would have turned hell-gate red as she writhed against this forty-two-year-old man who had a wife and son waiting for him at home. But she wasn't in her right mind and while one hand held his head in place, the other worked his belt off. She was going to rape Leonard Polk.

Thankfully, a hand enclosed around her throat and ripped her away from the quickly fading Leonard. The same hand pinned her against the side of the truck as she clawed and snarled like a wild animal. She kicked out trying to hurt her attacker so that she could go back to Leonard.

"As your maker, I command you to be silent and be still."

 **To Be Continued…**


	3. First Few Moments

**Author's Notes:** Again just a reminder, I will be reposting the entire chapters that have been already been posted. To the reposted chapters I will add a few paragraphs here and there but most it will read the same way. Also I'm going on a trip out of the country and will not be able to post until I come back. Please review, follow and favorite.

 **Summary:** Formerly I Died in Dallas. While in Dallas, Sookie dies and rises as a vampire with Godric as her Marker. Little did they know it would only be the beginning. Adopted from Demon Flame. Based on the first three seasons ONLY.

She Died in Dallas by **RN2017**

Beta'ed by **HartofBooks**

Originally written by **Demon Flame**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own True blood, sadly.**

 **Chapter Three:** First Few Moments

* * *

 _Sookie Stackhouse: [In reference to Godric] He's your maker, isn't he?_

 _Eric Northman: Don't use words you don't understand._

 _Sookie Stackhouse: You have a lot of love for him._

 _Eric Northman: Don't use words I don't understand._

\- Eric and Sookie escaping the from Fellowship of the Sun. **(True blood Season 2, Episode 8)**

* * *

Sookie's whole body froze in place and clarity returned to her once more. She was still pinned to the truck facing the tailgate end and the strong hand held her in place without any indication of letting up. Every fiber of her being wanted to turn and see who it was that held her but every one of those fibers refused to budge. Was she so afraid of the owner of the hand that she couldn't do anything but obey him? This whole experience was a nightmare, but she didn't think that was the reason her body refused to bend to her wishes. Whoever it was that had her felt inexplicably comforting. It reminded her of the hugs Gran would give her after her parents died, full of love and acceptance.

So wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't realize that whoever was the cause of her questions was talking. Not to her, but to Leonard. His slightly accented voice was calm but firm as he spoke. Sookie didn't hear all of what he told Leonard, just the tail end where he was instructed to call the police. Then she was dragged away from the bleeding Leonard and his wrecked truck into the field they had crashed beside. It was her fault that he had suffered, he should have just swerved around her and kept on driving. He didn't deserve to meet a monster like her. What was wrong with her that she wanted to drink his blood and have sex with him at the same time?

She was spun around to face her captor. A teenager! He had to be about the same age as her. But where her skin was dark, baked by the sun, his was pale and glowed in the moonlight. Where she had blue eyes and long blonde hair, he had dark eyes and short chestnut-brown hair. He was her opposite in every way, down to his calm and slightly curious demeanour and her frantic and frightened actions. The boy pulled her flush against him and before she could ask who he was or what he thought he was doing, he lifted her up placing one of his arms under legs, carrying her bridal-style and ran.

Sookie shrieked like a tea kettle and wrapped her arms around his neck for all she was worth. The wind whipped around them like they were in the middle of a tornado but then it stopped. She was reluctant to loosen her grip on the boy, whoever he was, but Sookie did turn her head, that had been buried in his chest, to peek an eye open. They were back in the woods and even though the sun had set and the tree cover should have made it difficult to see, she could see everything. The animals scurrying around in the trees and on the ground, the stars in the sky that had never looked so bright. And she could hear and smell everything around her so much clearer. She looked around, completely forgetting that she was in the arms of a stranger. It was all so amazing until her eyes landed on the patch of upheaved earth.

It was her grave.

Sookie screamed and tried to scramble out of the boy's arms. Whether she did it on her own power or he allowed her to get down, she didn't know, but as soon as her feet touched the ground, his arm around her waist strengthened to steel. She wasn't going anywhere unless he wanted it.

"Calm yourself, my child." he hushed.

She paused in her struggling only to look over her shoulder at the boy. My child? He had to be the same age as she was. Redoubling her efforts to escape, she tried to claw at his arms. Sookie drew blood, but to her horror the flesh mended itself as though nothing had happened. She froze as a block of ice settled low in her stomach. She had never seen something like this, whatever was holding her wasn't human, that's for sure.

"What are you?" She must be having some out of body experience, because to her ears it sounded as though someone else had spoken.

"I am vampire." he replied.

Her entire being went numb with fear _. Was he serious? A vampire!_

"Are you going to kill me?" Crazy or actual vampire, he had proved how easily he could overpower her calling in to question his already unstable sanity probably wouldn't be in her best interest.

"You're already dead." he said, and released her. "I made you vampire."

Sookie stumbled forward but caught herself before falling to the ground. Turning around, she looked to the vampire boy who had turned her. What she had thought before as just his pallor, was an actual glow, like there was a light on under his skin. There were also the tale-tell fangs. She looked down to her hands, but they didn't glow like the vampire's did. _Was she really a vampire?_ She had run around while the sun was still up without any ill effects vampires usually felt but she had drunk Leonard's blood.

"You were the one in the grave with me." Sookie stated, and looked to the grave.

"You killed me." She turned back to him with tears welling up in her eyes. "Why?"

He stared back at her impassively. "You do not remember?"

She searched his face for something, anything, some kind of clue to what happened to her. No memory surfaced; she couldn't remember what had happened before she woke up buried alive (well, undead). _Wait!_ she remembered. Sookie had come with Sam to Dallas for a convention, she could vaguely remember getting a little laminated badge when they had reached the hotel where the event was. But after that, it was all black. She looked down to her ruined clothes, she was wearing the white boat-neck shirt that she wore to work and a pair of denim shorts that came to mid-thigh but she didn't see her badge. _Was this what I had worn that day? How long ago had that been? Where was Sam, was he alive?_

The vampire seemed to reach the conclusion that she didn't remember. "I did not kill you. When I came upon you, you were near death," he explained calmly.

Sookie hugged herself against a non-existent chill, and briefly wondered why she was neither hot nor cold when it was mid-June in the south. Maybe it was a vampire thing. "What happened to me?"

The vampire stepped forward slowly, as though she was a frightened animal that might bolt at any given moment. He was right to be cautious as everything in her being screamed at her to run away from him as fast and as far as she could, he was the most dangerous being she had ever met. But, there was also something inside of her that said he was safe, that he was home. It was her blood; she could feel it pulling her toward him as it swam under her skin.

He was standing in front of Sookie and she was torn between leaning into him and taking a step back. "Two human women beat you to death." Her shock must have shown on her face because he lifted a hand up to cup her cheek. She could have kicked herself for leaning into his hand, but she couldn't seem to pull away.

"Why?" Her voice cracked as the tears began to leak from her eyes. "Why would they do that to me? How could anyone do that to someone?"

"It is my understanding that you outed some scheme of theirs. They were cruel women, my child. You won't have to worry about them any longer." He lifted his other hand to cup her free cheek and used his thumbs to brush away her tears.

She stumbled back out of his grasp in horror. "Did you kill them? Did I?" She had almost killed Leonard and he had been nothing but nice to her, she didn't want to think about what she could have done to a pair of women who had wronged her so.

The vampire's lips lifted upward and Sookie could feel the love he had for her heat the blood running through her veins. It was such a strange feeling. "They are still alive. Battered as you were, you asked me to spare their lives and so I did. For you. They will be paying for their crimes through the human justice system for your murder."

Relief swept over her like standing in front of the air conditioning on a hot summer's day. She didn't think she could bear it if she was the reason for the suffering of someone else, let alone two people (even if by all markers, they deserved it). When she opened her eyes it was to see that the vampire was smiling softly at her. "Why didn't you just let me die? You don't know me." Besides her little disability, she was nothing special.

Her blood surged with affection and wonder from the vampire. "The scent of your blood is what drew me to you, but it was your tender heart that ensnared me. You are like the sun when I've only seen dark skies for over two thousand years. I simply couldn't allow your light to fade."

 _Could vampires blush?_ She was pretty sure she was, it sure felt like it. It was the nicest compliment anyone had ever paid her, and he was so sincere. Mostly, people thought and sometimes even commented out loud, on her gracious helping in the chest area. Men, women and children. Her breasts were a major reason why she was tolerated in Bon Temps, the other two reasons being her horn dog of a brother and her saintly Gran. "What about my family?" she looked to her right as though she was looking in their direction. There was nothing but forest for miles, but she felt that they lay that way.

The vampire's soft features melted into glass. "You cannot return. Your human life is over. I am your father, brother and son as you are my mother, sister and daughter. That is the relationship a maker and his child share."

Sookie shook her head and backed up a step. "But I have a brother, Jason, and a Grandmother. They'll be waiting for me. I have a job and friends and a life." Two more steps back. "I can't just leave that all behind." She turned and bolted for the road that she had stumbled upon earlier in the day.

She hadn't made it three steps before Sookie slammed into a solid mass and fell down on her rear end. When she looked up, the vampire was standing before her. Known characteristics of vampires; blood drinkers, retractable fangs, glowing skin, severe sun and silver allergy and apparently super speed.

"That part of your life has passed, your new life has now begun. I am your family now, my other child, Eric, is now your brother." She wanted to run (a lot of good that'd do her), but she also wanted to bury her head into his chest and cry. She fought against the latter impulse with every ounce of restraint she had.

Sookie scuttled back away from him doing an awful impression of a crab. "You've done this to other people?" She looked around to see if this other vampire was lurking somewhere in the dark, waiting to jump out and scare the bejeezus out of her, but the coast looked clear.

The vampire walked towards her and with every step he took, she crab walked backward until she was pressed against the trunk of a tree. He crouched down in front of her with the patience you show to a frightened child, which, she guesses that's what she was now. At least according to him. "I turned Eric a thousand years ago, the circumstances were different. You and he are the only vampires I've made."

This seemed to be some significant statement but it was lost on her, the only thing she caught from that was that her new 'brother' was old, really old. "A thousand years! How old are you? Who are you?" she couldn't very well call him vampire until the rapture.

The vampire reached out with one hand and took hers. Peace and contentment washed over her in a wave from the simple contact and against much inner protesting, she allowed him to pull her into a standing position. He pulled her close so that they weren't touching, but she still had to look up to him. "I am Godric and I was turned over two thousand years ago."

 _Two thousand years was a long time to wander around, would that happen to me? Would I still be walking around when there were people living on the moon and driving flying cars?_

"That's an awful long time."

Godric's lips twitched upward again. "Yes, you said that the night I turned you."

She paused, there was a bad feeling rising up through the peace from Godric. "You mean last night?" She tried to tug her hand out of his grasp but she wasn't having any luck.

"No, it takes three nights to complete the transformation to vampire." Her stomach dropped right to the ground to lay at her feet.

Her stomach dropped right to the ground to lay at her feet. Sookie's knees felt weak and she wondered if vampires could faint, probably not. She was shaping up to be a piss poor vampire so far. His free hand found her other and it seemed to help the dizzy feeling in her head pass. "I'm really a vampire?"

"Yes."

"And I can't ever see anyone from my old life again?"

"Correct."

"But, I never wanted to be a vampire," she tried to argue, as though that would change the past. She didn't want to drink blood and only walk around at night and sleep in a coffin. "Oh God, will I have to sleep in a coffin?" That thought was massively unappealing.

"In time, you may be able to get one last look at your family. Newborn vampires are dangerous and volatile, anything can trigger your bloodlust. I do not wish to see you go through the pain of hurting your human loved ones." He tucked one dirty lock of hair behind her ear. "In this age, you do not have to sleep in a coffin or crypt. I sleep in a bed with light tight shades on the windows of my room, but for many centuries I slept in the ground."

Sookie wrinkled her nose at having to wake up like every night. Then Sookie got a good look at Godric. He looked a bit dusty but nowhere near as dirty as she did. "Did you take a shower before you came to find me?" _Could I take one too?_

He was smiling again. "Practice." Sookie thought she probably looked like a zombie in comparison to him. "Let us return to my home and you can get cleaned up."

Sookie looked down at her ruined clothes, he probably didn't have anything for her to wear and she wanted to ask him. But a more pressing need arose. It almost felt like a menstrual cramp with the way it twisted and clenched, but it was higher and in her stomach. Following this train of thought lead to two conclusions and she wasn't sure which one caused her to burst into tears, but she cried all the same.

"What pains you so, Sookie?" Godric said, his hands tightening around her smaller ones. He must think her a fool, almost everyone did sooner or later.

"I'll never have babies and I'm hungry!" Sookie wailed and buried her head into his chest with her eyes clenched shut. She was such a mess it would have been a miracle if she could have found a man to have babies with in the first place.

To his credit, Godric didn't stiffen and awkwardly pat her head as Jason would have done. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled Sookie into his comforting embrace. "I'm afraid I can only help with the later."

That did actually help brighten her mood. She'd never been so hungry before. "It would be weird if you tried to help with the baby part." Sookie mumbled into his sopping wet shirt. Pulling back, she wiped the tears from her eyes before finally opening them.

Godric's shirt was soaked in blood, looking down, she saw that her hands were just as red. Alarm rose in her like Lazarus from his grave and Sookie wiped at her face furiously trying to find where she'd been hurt. _Was this Leonard's blood or had she been covered in it the whole time?_

"Calm yourself," Godric said, and took her hands in his again. Tranquility rolled through her blood at his words. "Now that you are vampire, you will cry tears of blood."

"That's really gross."

Another twitch of his lips. "Come, you are hungry." He tugged her closer to his body and she let him. Sookie felt like a bad girl, being so close with a boy she had just met. _What would Gran think?_

"I don't want to hurt anyone else." Not that she saw anyone else around.

Godric reached up to his neck and in one swift movement sliced open an artery. His blood was darker and thicker than Leonard's. It trailed sluggishly down the pale column of his neck. It smelt different too, but what, she wasn't sure. "In time, you will learn how to leave the humans alive without draining them completely," he said, one of his hands sliding up her neck and into her rat's nest hair. "For now, you may drink from me."

This should be disgusting, repulsive. But she still found herself licking her lips as her eyes followed the blood. Sookie stood on her tip toes and licked the wine red liquid up his throat until she reached the quickly closing slice. Godric's blood was rich and hearty and as she bit into his neck, she wondered if she could get by with only drinking from him. One of her hands fisted into his wet shirt while the other wrapped around his side to settle between his shoulder blades. A moan rumbled in her chest as she swallowed her first mouthful.

She didn't want blood to taste so good, like liquid life itself was flowing down her throat. But it was; she had never tasted anything so decadent to compare it to. Sookie had also never been so aroused. It must be a vampire thing because despite her will, she still found her nipples pebbled and her hips grinding into Godric's. It probably would have been easier to resist if he wasn't reciprocating her actions with equal fever. She needed to stop or she'd end up doing something she'd really regret. Also, Godric was her vampire dad now and while she wasn't sure on the etiquette concerning that relationship, she did know she'd be saddled with him for a very long time.

After her second mouthful, she pushed away from him with great reluctance. Godric had moved both hands down to her hips and while he allowed the distance, he didn't release her. Sookie ended up staring at a damp, red splotch on his shirt with her hands on his chest. This night was wild enough without adding sex to the list.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Sookie."

She nodded without looking up at him, too embarrassed by her actions. He must think her a loose woman to rub herself all over him like that. Of course she wasn't, but he didn't know that. He didn't know that she had only ever kissed one boy and at the time Joey Daniels had been picturing his cousin, Luke. He didn't know that her first encounter with the sexual was when she heard the extremely inappropriate thoughts of her great-uncle and that as a result all prospective relationships had been tainted with 'what if's'. All he knew was that she was sweet, a vampire, and had writhed against him like a cat in heat.

These thoughts were interrupted when the hands on her hips pulled her flush against the cool and hard body of his once more. She forced herself to look up to meet his eyes. They were kind and full of love and made all her negative emotions ebb away. "Hold on tight, my child."

 _Huh?_

Sookie shrieked like a tea kettle as he bent his knees and shot them into the sky like a rocket. Because her arms had clamped around him like an anaconda, she could feel him shaking with laughter.

 **To Be Continued…**


	4. First Night- Part 1

**Author's Notes:** Please review, follow and favorite. If you want to please leave comments, favorite and subscribe.

Also I fixed chapters 1-3 and have reposted due to grammar/ missed spelling word mistakes.

 **Summary:** Formerly I Died in Dallas. While in Dallas, Sookie dies and rises as a vampire with Godric as her Marker. Little did they know it would only be the beginning. Adopted from Demon Flame. Based on the first two seasons ONLY.

She Died in Dallas by **RN2017**

Beta'ed by **HartofBooks**

Originally written by **Demon Flame**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own True blood, sadly.**

 **Chapter Four:** First Night (Part 1)

* * *

 _The only vampire, a vampire can trust is the vampire he made_.

\- Eric feeding off of Hadley **(True blood Season 3, Episode 7)**

* * *

"Sookie, we've landed," Godric whispered in her ear.

Her feet might be touching the ground (Well, not quite. She had wrapped her legs around Godric's hips at some point) and her nails may have drawn blood, but her lifeless heart was still plummeting from the six-hundred-foot drop. Sookie wondered how far her screams had carried as they flew, surely someone must have called something in. She had screamed herself hoarse and had probably damaged Godric's hearing in the process. Though, she couldn't feel too guilty about that as he gave her no warning that he would be flying them to his home.

"As much as I enjoy you wrapped around me like this," Godric said, his cool lips brushing the shell of her ear, "perhaps my front yard isn't the best place."

She hadn't realized that his hands were cupping her hind quarters until he gave them a firm squeeze. With a yelp, Sookie fell to the grass. At this point, grass stains would be a welcome splash of color to her wardrobe. She scrambled to her feet and glowered at the amused vampire before her.

"A little warning next time would be d," Sookie said with her hands on her hips. Maybe tomorrow she would cringe about scolding a vampire who was two thousand years her senior, but tonight he was getting a piece of her mind. "I've had enough surprises for one night, thank you."

"My apologies, Sookie."

He sure didn't look sorry.

"Next time, I promise to give you adequate warning."

She took a step back and gave an apprehensive glance to the night sky as though it would suck her back up into its inky blackness. "Next time?"

Godric ignored her question and began walking toward what must have been his house. It was a ranch style house that had more windows than walls. And here all this time she had thought 'glass house' was just a phrase. Sookie wondered how all those windows would work once the sun was up as she followed him inside. With neutral whites and gray's wall to wall, it was a far cry from Gran's house with the walls covered in family photos and the worn furniture that had lasted at least three generations. Everything was clean lines with minimal personality. _Did Godric really live here? It didn't look like anyone lived here, there wasn't a personal touch in sight._

"Godric, you've returned."

Sookie turned to see a thin Hispanic woman in a sleek dress and high heels walk into the room. The woman was beautiful, though Sookie felt under scrutiny as the woman's gaze fell upon her. A faint whisper of Spanish drifted through her mind. Living in Bon Temps she didn't often come across someone who spoke English as a second language, but when she did, she only heard their thoughts in their native language. This woman was no different as it turned out so she didn't pay attention to the foreign words.

"Yes. Have there been any disturbances during my absence?" Godric asked, before turning to his right and leading the other woman and Sookie to what appeared to be an office. It was just as stream-lined as the rest of the house. In fact, she was the only thing out of place.

Godric took a seat at the glass desk and opened the thin and undoubtedly, expensive, laptop while the woman stood before the desk respectfully. Feeling supremely awkward, she hovered by the open door way and tried not to get anything dirty.

"There are two petitions for residence. I've looked over them both and they are now awaiting your approval. The King called and left a message to return his call at your earliest convenience. Sheriff Northman, in Louisiana, called as well and is waiting to hear from you."

The woman glanced to her again, her sparkling dark eyes taking in Sookie's dirty form. She tried not to fold in on herself, but it appeared to be a losing battle when faced with someone like her.

Godric had been nodding along while doing whatever it was he was doing on that laptop. "Is there anything else?"

The woman frowned and gave her another look over before reaching across the desk and grabbing a small TV remote. She aimed it at one of the interior walls by her and the television Sookie hadn't noticed before flicked on. A man with a head full of dark, thick brown hair and a lot of glowing white teeth sat at a desk with a woman equally as groomed.

 _"Local law enforcements are still searching for the body of a 19-year-old waitress from Bon Temps, Louisiana. The young woman was reported missing Tuesday evening by her employer. It was soon discovered that she was abducted from the parking lot of the Sandy Shore's Hotel where she and her employer were attending a convention."_

Two pictures of women she couldn't recall replaced the news anchors. Both were bottled blonde with dark tans. The first one was probably a couple years her senior and the second looked old enough to know better than to wear that much make up. The pictures were mug shots.

 _"Patricia Lodder and Marian Kitsch were arrested this morning in connection to the disappearance. Both women admit to savagely beating the younger woman but claim that she was still alive when they left her. Police Chief Evanovich released a statement this morning after Lodder and Kitsch's arrest that it was unlikely the young woman survived the attack."_

 _"You hate to hear that, Jim. Our hearts and prayers go out to her family in this difficult time. If you have any information in regards to this case, call the police_ _hotline at the bottom of the screen."_

The TV flicked off and she was left staring at a smooth black screen embedded in the wall. "That's me," Sookie said in a squeaky voice.

Sookie was ignored as the other vampire returned the remote to Godric's desk. "The investigating officers and news stations have been glamoured according to your instruction. No one will recognize her." She cast Sookie another glance and this time she could discern the questions that lay just beyond her dark eyes.

"Very good," Godric said. "Did you pick up the clothing as I asked you to?"

The woman nodded and finally Godric turned to address her. "Would you like to get cleaned up? We still have much to discuss before the approaching dawn." Sookie nodded because she didn't trust her voice not to come out like Minnie Mouse again. "Isabel, escort Sookie to my quarters?"

Isabel turned in her shiny alligator heels and led her out of the office and into the back of the house. Godric's room was at the end of the hall. "Your new clothes are on the desk. Once you have finished, return to Godric in his study," Isabel said, and then spun on her heel and left her standing alone in the hall.

"Your new clothes are on the desk. Once you have finished, return to Godric in his study." Isabel said, and then spun on her heel and left her standing alone in the hall.

Sookie wouldn't necessarily call her unfriendly, _Isabel was just... vampire? Godric was the same almost, maybe it was a vampire thing._ _But then, did that mean I would turn out to be like them?_ Sookie hoped not, it seemed awful boring. She opened the door to Godric's room and was greeted with more clean lines and muted earth tones. _Would it kill (again) someone to add something personal?_

* * *

Isabel Beaumont was not surprised when Godric did come back on the first night. It was something he did once in a while, leaving without warning. But he would always leave a message behind on her desk or call her just after he had left. But she was surprised when Godric didn't come back on the second night, she became concerned. He had left a message, a quickly written note with instructions on it but no explanations. It was not like Godric to not check in at least once during his walkabouts.

However, she reminded herself that Godric was one of the oldest vampires on this side of the world. His disappearances from time to time shouldn't overly concern her. It was on the third night that he had sent word to the community in and surrounding Dallas. She'd become more than concerned.

It was even more surprising when Godric came walking through the door, bloody, dirty, and looking a bit worse for wear, near an hour after she had awoken for the evening. And who had followed him was a young woman in her mid 20s, average height, blond hair, striking blue eyes, and curvy but not heavy. She smelled of dirt and blood and death, but most of all Godric.

Isabel tuned her vampire senses to gear exactly what the woman was. And that was when she found it, the scent of a newly turned vampire. The woman beside Godric was his new progeny.

"Godric, you've returned," she stated.

Godric hadn't agreed to making a vampire in over eight hundred years, even though Isabel and the others urged him to. The last one he had made was over a thousand years ago. They worried he was becoming too alone, even inside the nest. A newborn would have given him an interest, a purpose beyond vampire politics, to combat the terrible weariness that eventually overcame ancient vampires. But he brushed off the idea. He seemed offended by the idea at the time. But Isabel looked at the woman in front of her. It seemed that Godric changed his mind.

She knew of his only other progeny Eric Northman, the Sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana. She looked pretty, but did she have a brain? Isabel thought.

The woman across from her squinted her eyes slightly at her mental question.

"Yes. Have there been any disturbances during my absence?" Godric asked. Godric took a seat at the glass desk and opened the thin laptop while Isabel stood before the desk respectfully, mindful of the newborn behind her.

As Isabel relayed messages she had received in Godric's absence, she continued to glance in Sookie's direction, taking in the newborn's dirty form.

Godric had been nodding along while doing whatever he was doing on that laptop. "Is there anything else?"

Isabel frowned and gave Sookie another look over before reaching over the desk and grabbing a small TV remote. She aimed it at one of the interior walls by the young woman and the television flicked on. A man with a head full of dark, thick brown hair and a lot of glowing white teeth sat at a desk with a woman equally as groomed. Isabel directed the two vampire's attention to the TV screen, which was currently reporting on the newborn's disappearance and the circumstances surrounding it. As the news program continued, Isabel observed both Godric's and Sookie's reactions to the news.

"That's me." the newborn said, in a squeaky voice. The newborn seemed mild horrified at the site of new story. Godric merely watch the news stone-faced.

"The investigating officers and news stations have been glamoured according to your instruction. No one will recognize her," Isabel continued. She followed everything to the letter, she always did.

"Very good," Godric said. "Did you pick up the clothing as I asked you to?"

Isabel nodded then Godric turned to address the newborn behind her. "Would you like to get cleaned up? We still have much to discuss before the approaching dawn." the young woman nodded. "Isabel, escort Sookie to my quarters?"

Isabel nodded and turned in her alligator heels. She led Sookie out of the office and into the back of the house. Once at the end of the hall and said, "Your new clothes are on the desk. Once you have finished, return to Godric in his study." Isabel spun on her heel and left the newborn standing alone in the hall.

Isabel didn't know what to make of the young newborn. But one thing was for certain, Godric, being the vampire he was, would not leave her to fend on her own. She hoped.

 **To Be Continued…**


	5. First Night- Part 2

**Author's Notes:** Please review, follow and favorite. If you want to please leave comments, favorite and subscribe.

 **Warning:** ***Violence***

 **Summary:** Formerly I Died in Dallas. While in Dallas, Sookie dies and rises as a vampire with Godric as her Marker. Little did they know it would only be the beginning. Adopted from Demon Flame. Based on the first two seasons ONLY.

She Died in Dallas by **RN2017**

Beta'ed by **HartofBooks**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own True blood, sadly.**

 **Chapter Five:** First Night (Part 2)

* * *

 _Godric: "Retract **your** fangs. Now, I neither know **nor** care who you are. But in this area and certainly in this nest. **I am** the authority. Do you understand?" _

_Lorena: "Yes, sheriff."_

 _Godric: "This human has proven herself to be a courageous and loyal friend to our kind. And yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly pulling of wings for sport. No wonder they hate us."_

\- **Godric to Lorena** **(True blood Season 2, Episode 8)**

* * *

Sookie Stackhouse's head felt full. It felt as if her head was a water balloon just about to burst. It was something she hadn't felt since she was a child and was taught the ability to shield her mind from incoming thoughts and from other prying minds. She moaned at the sensation.

She entered into the room and found that Godric's room like the rest of the house was bare of anything personal or indicating that somebody lived there. He had a king-sized bed fitted with dark blue-gray sheets against a dark wood headboard with reflective metal ideas. The vanity was made of dark wood and stood by one of the two windows opposite the bathroom. There was a set of bed ends that matched the vanity and a large closet opposite the bed. The room was modern and simple, in tones of dark blues and grays. It was like one of those showcases that they showed; store perfect but completely absent of life. The only things the seemed out of place was the selection of clothes placed on the similar dark colored wooden desk that sat next to the other window in the room.

Sookie walked towards the collection of clothes. They were not clothes she would have picked out herself; they were expensive, what she would call 'over designed pieces of clothes'. Most seemed too small to fit her. As she sorted through her options, Sookie decided on a white lace dress with a drop waist. It was long enough that it covered everything she didn't want shown, but for her was not something she wore on a daily basis. Sookie selected a pair of black flats from the few pairs that were left next to the clothes. She didn't want to touch any of them until she had a shower.

Within a few minutes she was able to find a towel and, after a bit of trial and error, learned how the shower worked. She left her dirty clothes in the laundry basket of the bathroom. By the time the water touched her face she was in heaven, as she washed away the grit and the grime from her recent transition into a vampire.

During her shower the throb in her head began to worsen. Words whispered at the edge of her mind in many languages, some she knew and others she couldn't place. With every passing moment they became slowly louder and louder. She shook her head hoping to lessen the voices in her mind, however, she knew from previous experiences that nothing physical would lessen the throbbing pain.

 _Breathe,_ she thought, _S-T-O-P-1-2-3-S-T-O-P,_ repeating the mantra in her head _._

As she calmed, the pain subsided slightly, but she wondered how long it would last.

Sookie finished cleaning, quickly got out of the shower, dried off, fixed her hair into a bun and dressed in the white lace dress and black flats.

Lord, knew how much the outfit cost, and considering her situation, she wasn't going to complain. She sighed as she exited the bathroom.

Sookie moved toward the door. As she reached for the door handle she took notice of her hand. Before she had never really looked at her hands, however, she did take care of her hands. Her nightly ritual consisted of creams, lotions, and nail care. But never had her hands looked this good. It didn't hurt that her eyesight was also better than it had been before. She could see every detail, every facet, every vein and every move of every muscle. Sookie could look at her hand all night, but knew she couldn't stay despite her fascination.

Sookie opened the door and exited the room. Walking down the hall she noticed that much like his study and his room the house was bare of any personal touches. _I swear, it_ _'_ _s like living in a freaking commercial._ Much to her surprise as she entered the study she walked straight into a solid mass of flesh.

"Sorry," she squeaked.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to startle you, _again_." Godric said with a slight smile on his lips. _One of these days, I'm going to smack the smile right off his face_ , she promised herself.

* * *

Stan Baker woke up to a buzz in the air. He started as a pioneer in the 1800s and was a scout in the American Civil War. But Stan chose to become a vampire to give himself an upper hand in the power he craved. And ever since then he had been slowly climbing the ladder of power amongst the Vampire Authority, although, he wasn't really one for politics.

He stepped out of his room dressed and ready to go for the night. Vampires within the nest were clustered into groups of four or five whispering about Godric's recent return. Stan walked over to the group closest to the fireplace, eager to learn what juicy gossip had overcome the nest.

"What is all the fuss about?" he asked in his southern accent, his cowboy boots hitting the wooden floor beneath him lightly.

"Godric is back," the blonde vampire Mila stated. Stan's eyes squinted at the information, he had guessed that.

"Godric is back with a newborn," said the one in the very tight red dress. Stan's eyebrows rose slightly at the statement. _A newborn_ , he thought, _I thought the old man was intent on dying._

It had been quite a surprise to most in the nest. Godric had never really seemed interested in turning another. The melancholy that plagued him had plagued many other ancient vampires and usually resulted in one of two fates: the overwhelming need to find purpose in life, or the overwhelming need to find purpose in death by the sun. And while Stan had seen the signs in Godric, he had assumed that Godric had chosen the latter. To die, and what a slow wait it had been for Godric to die.

"So," Stan replied," maybe she was left by her Maker." It was a plausible situation, although highly unlikely. Godric ruled Dallas with an iron fist. There wasn't something that didn't go on in Dallas or in Area Nine that he didn't know about. And leaving a newborn without a Maker was almost as bad as a human leaving an infant in a trash heap. Crude and unusual.

"I don't know. According to my sources she smells an awful lot like Godric. And from what I've heard she's very new, like hours old," said Finn one of the newer vampires turned in last decade.

In less than a moment the air in the room shifted, it was subtle, but obvious enough that every single vampire turned towards the two vampires entering the main living room. There they stood a newly made vampire, and Godric.

"Well I'll be damned." Stan looked past the vampire in front of them in order to see the vampire standing beside Godric. She was pretty, and young from the looks of her. And from where he was standing he could smell her, she was definitely Godric's new progeny. _Shit,_ he thought, _time for plan M. And I think there is a Viking vampire in Louisiana that would love to hear about this._

* * *

He had hope as he laid in the ground that her spark would not fade. He didn't exactly know what would happen to her when he gave her the choice to live as a vampire. His mouth made the decision of asking before his brain did. Godric was impulsive, a trait he failed to lose when he was made long ago.

He was working on his laptop in his study when he heard the water in his shower stop. Godric sighed. He had not meant to make another; he was steadfast on keeping with his designed plan. Eric, his first progeny, was doing well. Despite, the fact that they had stayed together for the majority of the last nine hundred years, Eric had not needed him for over eight hundred of those. And it looked like he would be spending the next two hundred years or more teaching another how to survive in his world.

Godric heard her walking down the hallway to his study. He could feel her embarrassment and nerves as she took a moment to compose herself.

He decided to have a little fun with his new progeny and stood just in front of where the door opened. "Sorry," she squeaked as she walked into him.

Godric felt a smirk on his lips. "My apologies. I did not mean to startle you, again."

In those few moments they had he felt cheerful again. He hadn't felt something like this in over a thousand years since he had make his other progeny, Eric. Eric was a progeny he had planned for from the very start. But the woman standing in front of him was made in a snap decision, one he hoped she would not regret later.

Sookie look a bit displeased at his small joke. "Have a seat. I will be done in a moment." Godric turned back to his desk and sat. He continued working for a few more minutes.

"I am finished with my work for now," Godric stated and stood up from the desk moving towards his new progeny. "I see you have chosen something nice to wear. I hope the rest of the clothes are to your liking. If they are not you can select other clothes that best suit you."

Sookie nodded and stood. Godric didn't know if her silence was acceptance or curtesy.

They walked out of the study and began walking down the hallway, passing large floor to ceiling windows. "It is time to introduce you to the others, butremain beside me," Godric said.

Sookie nodded. "So, who is 'they'?" she asked after a few moments.

"The other vampires who reside in this nest. They will help with the transition into your new status as a vampire. But be cautious; not everyone is as they seem," he answered. He did not want to overwhelm her with the dangers of their world, yet. Godric wanted to slowly introduce her to the world hehad come to know through hardship, suffering, and pain.

As the pair arrived to the living room, the room became deathly silent. Godric counted the number of vampires in the room. There were almost double the amount of vampires that there normally were. Godric nodded to the many groups of vampire scattered across his living room. And it seemed that all were interested in the new guest by his side.

Sookie followed Godric as he led the way toward a make shift throne. The throne was a modern chair, a bit too ostentatious for his taste, but it suited his purpose just fine. He motioned to an underling to gather another chair and place it beside his.

Godric led Sookie by her hand to sit in the seat provided for her. He leaned in close to Sookie. "Now this is where you will meet the rest of the members of the nest," he whispered low enough for only Sookie to hear. He had felt waves of worry and fear through the bond they now shared coming from Sookie as they made their way to the living room. Now that his new progeny was surrounded by his nest her tension had become palpable. Godric sent calm to his child to relax her against her fear.

Godric stood before the nest to make an announcement. He wished to announce his new progeny as it wasn't every day that he make another. But before he could speak a word, one vampire stood and spoke loudly across the room.

"I see you didn't die yet, did you ancient one?" sneered the vampire named Lorena Krasiki as she approached Godric. "We were all very worried you would not return. Worried you would meet the sun."

The vampire was new to his area. Lorena was an old movie vampire, the epitome of vampiric evil and malice. Her sadism and cruelty were limitless and one of her few pleasures was tormenting others, pastime Godric had once enjoyed himself. After a human life full of abuse at the hand of those she loved, Lorena had grown cold and bitter herself. When confronted with someone who expressed the slightest sincere love or humanity, she would be fascinated, as those feelings were distant for her. Even for a vampire, she was notoriously savage and cruel. Godric felt pity for the woman but was also protective of his new child.

"No, I did not," Godric replied. "And now we have a cause for celebration." Godric held out his hand for Sookie's. "A new progeny to bring into the fold." The vampires around the room applauded. Godric smiled, both he and Sookie sat.

Within the hour vampires throughout the nest mingled and talked among themselves. They spoke of politics, of new and exciting pastimes, but mostly of the girl who seemed to have captured Godric's eye. Lorena, however, was not satisfied with the night's events.

Godric and Sookie sat side by side throughout the first few hours of the night. Around midnight Sookie felt confident enough to begin mingling on her own with the small groups that crowded into Godric's living room. Sookie met many vampires that night including those who were not so fond of her maker.

"Why aren't you just a morsel?"

Sookie heard someone asked behind her. She turned and faced Lorena.

"I could just eat you up. I am Lorena."

"Hi Lorena. I'm Sookie." Sookie held out her hand.

Lorena rolled her eyes at the action. She flashed Sookie her fangs. Lorena could smell something was off about the girl; that something just wasn't right. She leaned in to bite Sookie.

"Retract **your** fangs." Godric, faster than any vampire in the room, held Lorena by her neck. "Now, I neither know **nor** care who you are. But in this area and certainly in this nest. I am the authority. Do you **understand**?" Godric said in a deadly calm manner.

"Yes, sheriff," Lorena said breathlessly.

"This is my progeny and you, as with another vampire, must treat her with respect. To treat her with disrespect is to treat me with disrespect. She is newborn. A child. To be nurtured and cared for. And yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly, pulling off wings for sport," Godric reprimanded.

"Lorena Krasiki," she answered. Godric motioned to Stan who had stood to attention when the conflict began.

"Escort Miss Lorena Krasiki from the nest. I want her out of my area before dawn."

Stan nodded to his sheriff.

Godric sighed. _If only I can have one night of peace._

 **To Be Continued…**


	6. Hadley's Loud Mouth

**Author's Notes:** Please review, follow and favorite **.** If you want to please leave comments, favorite and subscribe. Since I will be continuing this I am looking for a Beta. So if you are interested please PM me.

 **Warning:** ***Thoughts of Violence***

 **Summary:** Formerly I Died in Dallas. While in Dallas, Sookie dies and rises as a vampire with Godric as her Maker. Little did they know it would only be the beginning. Adopted from Demon Flame. Based on the first two seasons ONLY.

She Died in Dallas by **RN2017**

Beta'ed by **HartofBooks**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own True blood, sadly.**

 **Chapter Six:** Hadley's Loud Mouth

* * *

 _The vampire is an outsider. He's the perfect metaphor for those things. He's someone who looks human and sounds human, but is not human, so he's always on the margins._

 **-** **Annie Rice interview,** The Daily Beast, November 23, 2011

* * *

She was relaxing by the pool when the queen sat next to her.

"How are you doing my dear?" the Queen asked. The Queen was dressed in cream colored pants and a pale blue shirt. She moved like royalty, slowly moving closer to her human companion.

The Queen smiled down at Hadley. Since she had arrived Hadley had become the Queen's favorite, much to the abhorrence of her peers. It wasn't hard to tell why she was the favorite. Hadley had soft lips, had a young fit body, and had abnormally sweet blood.

"It was the least I could do. You just seemed to need me, lying there looking hopeless and depressed. Only wish I could do more," the Queen replied.

"You've done more than enough," Hadley responded. Hadley was truly happy in the Queen's presence. She could not remember the last time she was this happy.

"That's why they call me Queen Sophie-Anne." Sophie-Anne Leclerq was the Vampire Queen of the state of Louisiana. She was just about five hundred years old though Hadley thought she barely looked a day over twenty-five. She is, in Hadley's world, perfect. The Queen was mother, sister, aunt and lover all wrapped up in one. Hadley felt like she was home.

Hadley knew better than anyone what is was like to feel unloved. She felt that she had only ever known second best. Hadley had never felt like she had been someone's first pick at anything. She had always been looked over, at least in her mind she had. Second best was never better than first. And she deserved first.

Gran was a great grandmother. She baked cookies on weeknights, and even gave all of her grandchildren hot chocolate with marshmallows on cool nights. Gran was the best grandmother anyone could ask for. She finally banned her touchy uncle after a while, but only after she complained. Sookie was always treated better. As soon as Sookie told Gran about great Uncle Bartlett Gran believed her. And suddenly he was gone. Hadley told Gran about Uncle Bartlett before Sookie. She told her many times but Gran had never done anything. Slowly, she began to hate Gran and Sookie, even Jason too.

Hadley sighed and shook her head to relax and refocus. She wasn't going to remember the past. The past was over. Her Queen was her future, and as long as her Queen was by her side she would always be a first choice.

Hadley smiled at Queen Sophie-Anne, she really did love being here.

"To us." The Queen raised her champagne flute in the air and smiled at Hadley.

"To us." Hadley click her glass against the Queen's and smiled.

It had been weeks since she left rehab and she felt better then ever. The muscles in her face began to hurt because she smiled so frequently. She was over joyed with happiness that she feared it might burn her.

"Only wish I could be this happy at home," Hadley sighed as she thought about everyone back home in Bon Temps. She sipped her champagne, focused on the many fruits on the table on front of her.

The Queen smiled, and give Hadley a hug. "You don't need them. If they didn't see you like I do, then they don't deserve you," she said as she rubbed Hadley's back.

"Sookie always saw me, it was everybody else who didn't." Hadley thought about the many people back home. Jason, Gran, Tara and Lafayette they were all good people. But she still felt let down by each one of them.

"Who is Sookie?" the Queen asked. The Queen always perked up at Hadley's concerns and worries.

"Sookie is my cousin. She had a weird gift for knowing things that no one ever told her." She thought back to the times that her cousin seems to know most everything about everyone else, or at least what everyone else was thinking at the time.

Sophie-Anne leaned in closer to her human. "What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Well," she paused, "there was one time when I was going to go to a party in the bad part of town with this is really cute guy. I never told anyone. But somehow she knew, and somehow she also knew that guy had recently been released from jail. But then again Sookie has always been just a little weird." She smiled at the thought.

"Where does this Sookie live?" The Queen asked Hadley.

"She lives in my hometown of Bon Temps." She looked at the Queen. "Why?" Curious as to why her weird cousin that lived in backwater town interested Sophie-Anne so much.

"Oh, nothing. Just curious." The Queen smiled at Hadley as she designed a plan to ask more questions. The Queen looked at the fruit basket for just a moment before asking, "Strawberry?"

Hadley thought she saw something in the Queen's eye when she asked about Sookie, but she brushed off the thought as soon as possible when the Queen's attention once again fell to her.

Hadley smiled as she nodded. Oh, how good it felt to be someone's number one.

 **To Be Continued…**


	7. Fangtasia

**Author's Notes:** Please review, follow and favorite.

 **Summary:** Formerly I Died in Dallas. While in Dallas, Sookie dies and rises as a vampire with Godric as her Marker. Little did they know it would only be the beginning. Adopted from Demon Flame. Based on the first two seasons ONLY.

She Died in Dallas by **RN2017**

Beta'ed by **HartofBooks**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own True blood, sadly.**

 **Chapter Seven:** Fangtasia

* * *

 _To the jaded eye, all vampires seem alike, but they are wonderful in their versatility. Some come to life in moonlight, others are killed by the sun, some pierce with their eyes, others with fangs, some are reactionary, others are rebels, but all are disturbingly close to the mortals they prey on. I can think of no other monsters who are so receptive. Vampires are neither inhuman nor non-human nor all-too-human, they are simply more alive than they should be._

\- Ninna Auerbach, Our Vampires, Ourselves

* * *

Eric was worried. There were not many things in this world that worried him. It seemed that his Maker, Godric, hadn't checked in two nights ago and had been missing since. It wasn't until halfway through the night when his contacts in Dallas reported his return along with some surprising information. A new progeny. Godric's new progeny.

According to his contacts in Dallas she was all the buzz. Within the nest she was new, analyzed, deconstructed and reassembled again. Godric hadn't said a word about her to the nest. No indication of making another. He had simply disappeared without a word and then reappeared with a new progeny at his side.

She was like him: blonde, blue-eyed, but she according to reports was sun kissed. He was debating whether or not he should visit his Maker in Dallas. But as the Sheriff of Area 5 centered in Shreveport, Louisiana he had duties of his own to attend to.

He was happy for his Maker. Maybe this would help to ease the melancholic and depressed state he had been falling into over the centuries. He hoped that this new progeny would give him the strength to continue on.

Over the last century Eric had sensed Godric's melancholy, and his loneliness. He was never released from Godric's hold, but like love the bond grew stronger with distance and time. He longed to be beside his Maker again, though he doubted his Maker would be proud if he simply abandoned his duties here in Shreveport.

He was a thousand years old, with more money and power to spare. Eric had been in Louisiana for over a decade in his role as Sheriff, however, perhaps it was time he had a vacation. He was thinking it might be a good break with a stopover in Dallas just to check in on his Maker.

"Eric, where is Ginger? I need her to clean out the back again," Pam asked as she made her way out of the back room of the bar.

Eric smiled, "Ginger!" he called. The bar had a nice night, it was the weekend which meant high cash flow from his patrons, he did better tonight than most.

The sickly thin woman stopped cleaning the bar across the room almost tripping over herself.

"Yes, Master."

Eric sighed. He hated when humans used vampire terms. It was impolite.

"There are vampire remains in the back that needs cleaning up," Pam stated.

Ginger paled at the idea but nodded anyway.

The woman quickly skips off to the nearest cleaning supply closet.

"Don't you think we have glamoured her enough already?" Eric replied as he watched the sickly thin woman head to the back with cleaning supplies.

Pam simply smiles.

* * *

Pam was handling business in the back when Fangtasia closed for the night. And she always enjoyed her work.

"Eric, where is Ginger? I need her to clean out the back again." Pam called as she made her way out of the back room of the bar.

"Ginger!" she heard Eric call.

"Yes, Master."

She saw Ginger, the underpaid half-wit almost trip over herself to please Pam's Maker.

"There are vampire remains in the back that needs cleaning up," Pam stated.

The sickly woman paled at the idea. Nodding she says, "On it."

Pam barely looks at Ginger as she hears the clicking sounds of her heels going to the cleaning supply closet then heading to the back room of the bar.

"Don't you think we have glamoured her enough already?" Eric asked. Pam knew the Ginger would yell and scream when she was face with clean up the mess she left behind. But she could find the will to care.

Pam knew that Ginger would yell and scream when she was faced with cleaning up the mess she left behind. But she could not find the will to care.

Pam smiled at her Maker.

She and Eric always enjoyed creating a good fright. But lately Eric had been distracted, almost sad. She wanted to comfort him but she had never been a very comforting person, even when she was human. She wanted to comfort him as she had done when she was in her early vampire years. Dealing with her master's woes was much easier back then.

Pamela Swynford de Beaufort was born in 1871, the daughter of a wealthy London businessman and his peerage wife. They groomed her to be a respectable young lady of society. This bored Pam to no end and she spent most of her 20's breaking engagements and young men's hearts. By 1905 Pam was the Madam of a brothel in San Francisco. That was where she first met Eric, her future Maker.

She was walking over to Eric when a human employee announced from the bar, "call for "

Pam sneered at the girl holding the telephone over the bar.

"Transfer it to my office," Eric ordered to the employee, and she watched nodded. Pam followed her Master to his office through the door at the back of the bar. She had been worried over the last few nights. She felt his sadness and his fear, she knew that Godric was missing. And that Godric had been with Eric the better part of a thousand years. He had set a standard for maker that Eric followed to a T. Something that Pam was very grateful for and couldn't understand for the undead life of her why other makers and other vampires wouldn't follow this rule of thought. Eric was loyal to Godric. And she was as loyal to Eric as Eric is to Godric.

"Eric," he answers into the phone as he sits down at his desk.

As Eric held the phone to his ear, Pam felt calmness radiate across their bond for the first time in nights. She was elated by the lightening of his mood.

"Yes, master," she heard him call with a sigh of relief. Pam didn't actively try to listen to her Master's conversation, it was rude, and she would never interfere in her Master's dealings unless asked.

"I will see you then. And I look forward to meeting my sister," Eric replied to the person on the other end of the line and promptly ended the call. She felt calmness and amusement radiate through the bond she and her maker shared. She felt a weight lifting off her, inside happily.

Pam moved to the seat in front of Eric's desk and sat down. "Eric?" she asked. Shit. Pam had a feeling something was coming; that this call was the beginning of something a bit stranger and wild. And after many undead years of being vampire she could honestly say she was getting little bored. Perhaps a little excitement was in order.

"Godric is coming to Fangtasia," Eric stated with a smile.

Pam couldn't wait meet her grandsire once more.

 **To Be Continued…**


	8. Blood Brother

**Author's Notes:** Please review, follow and favorite. If you want to please leave comments, favorite and subscribe.

 **Warning:** ***Blood/ Violence***

 **Summary:** Formerly I Died in Dallas. While in Dallas, Sookie dies and rises as a vampire with Godric as her Marker. Little did they know it would only be the beginning. Adopted from Demon Flame. Based on the first two seasons ONLY.

She Died in Dallas by **RN2017**

Beta'ed by **HartofBooks**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own True blood, sadly.**

 **Chapter Eight:** Blood Brother

* * *

 _Bring a vampire around, people start discovering religion._

\- Richard Laymon, **The Stake**

* * *

She was going back home again, well not really. But close to Bon Temps. She was going to Shreveport, Louisiana, with Godric her Maker. _God, that sounds weird. I hope I can get used to that._ Godric at the moment was parking the car and talking to locals.

Sookie was waiting in line at an oddly named club named Fangtasia. Godric had told her to wait in line and to tell the woman at the front that she was to see a man named Eric, the owner of the club. According to Godric Eric was the first person he had made vampire, though he had not seen Eric for the last hundred years.

Sookie was wearing her new favorite dress. It was cream colored with red floral print. She nervously played with her dress as she moved forward in the line. She had explained to her maker that the clothes she had received from Isabel were not the style of clothes that she particularly cared for. That she wanted a more understated look, more conservative. Sookie was worried that he would take offense to her forwardness, however, Godric simply nodded, and allowed her to browse through a series of catalogues in order to pick out clothes that best fit her style.

Sookie had only been a vampire for the better part of a week. The hardest part about being a vampire was controlling the hunger. According to her own maker, she had better control than he did when he was a newborn. And while the idea of feeding off a living person seemed cruel, she knew it was necessary. And hopefully with Godric she wouldn't kill anyone.

She and Godric had stayed close together over the last week. Since he didn't particularly plan to make another, she and him now shared a room.

The line moved again and suddenly she was just inside the club. She was in front an older woman. She was dressed head to toe in what Sookie would describe as dominatrix style clothing. Wrapped in a leather corset, a matching skirt, her make up dark and smoky, her stance demanded attention and awe from everyone outside.

"Well aren't you a cutie?" she leered at Sookie. "ID?"

Sookie handed over her ID to the woman. She was pretty sure that the lady at the entrance was a vampire too. Something about her just kind of yelled vampire.

The woman looked over the ID and then looked back at her. "Oh, what it would be to be turned young. Newborn, right?"

Sookie nodded.

"Make sure not to eat the locals."

Sookie nodded again as the woman handed back her ID.

"Where is your Maker?" She paused.

Sookie paused. "He is parking the car," Sookie answered. The woman's eye twitched a bit. Sookie assumed she was trying to figure out if she was lying. Finally, after a few moments she nodded.

"Fine. You can come in. But I'll be watching you."

She nodded and fully entered the club, heading towards the bar. According to her Maker Eric ran and owned the club. Normally Eric was in his office most of the night. And with her being a newborn it would be irresponsible of him not to oversee her.

She moved to the end of the bar. The vampire working seemed to draw his attention away from the humans in front of him towards her. The bartender in front of her had very long dark hair, and tribal tattoos on his arms and exposed chest. From his skin tone she could've guessed he was a Native American when he was human.

"What can I get you?" asked the bartender.

Sookie smiled, "True Blood, O neg. If you have it."

The bartender nodded and went to retrieve her order.

When he returned a moment later with her blood, she asked, "Do you happen to know someone named Eric?" Sookie asked.

The bartender paused a moment before looking over her shoulder, "he is on the throne," he motioned behind her.

Sookie glanced behind her to the man sitting on the black throne on the stage. She could feel Eric's gaze on her the moment she turned her head. Sookie saw the woman who had carded her at the door step onto the stage and stand next to him.

She turned back to the bartender. "Thank you," she said with a smile. Sookie moved away from the bar to a nearby table with her drink in hand. Godric told her to find Eric and then wait for him and she intended to do just that.

* * *

He was bored watching the blood bags move around his bar. He was growing tired of staying on the throne. He considered getting to the stack of paperwork in his office but immediately decided against it. So he settled for the hunt of a good feed and fuck.

Eric was scanning the club once again when he noticed a beautiful blonde woman walk through the entrance of the bar.

"True Blood, O neg. If you have it." He heard her order at the bar.

She paused for a moment after receiving her order. "Do you happen to know someone named Eric?" the woman asked.

The bartender paused a moment before answering and looked over at him, "He is on the throne." Longshadow replied. He tilted his head towards Eric.

As she glanced behind her, Eric's gaze fell on hers. The woman watched as Pam stepped up on to the stage and stood next to him.

Pam leaned down close to his ear. "Hon är ny," she whispered. "Jag kardade henne vid dörren. Hon säger att hon väntar på sin tillverkare."

"Thank you," he heard her say before she moved from the bar to a nearby table with her drink in hand. He could tell that she was a vampire the moment she stepped through the door. She was beautiful. The woman had an understated kind of beauty that wasn't found often anymore. Eric decided in that moment he wanted her. He would have her before the end of the night.

Eric looked over at the woman at the table, met her eyes, and motioned to summon her to the stage. The woman noticed his summons but did to move from her seat.

He paused for a moment. No one in the last four centuries had ever denied him. He was powerful, and rich but best of all he wasn't too hard on the eyes. He was also the authority in his area. Eric was frustrated and when he met her eyes, he motioned to summon her to the stage again. But this time she moved from the table and walked towards the stage.

The woman stepped onto the stage and stood in front of him. "You know who I am, now who are you?" Eric asked.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse," she answered. Eric offered his hand to the baby vampire. He was curious to see what she brought to their kind.

"Well aren't you sweet," he smiled as he replied, pressing a light kiss to the back of her hand.

Eric had evidently miscalculated his actions, however, as the emotion on Sookie's face changed into anger rather than one of adoring affection.

"Not really," she snapped back as she pulled her hand away from his fingers.

Eric motioned to the seat next to him that was just placed by one of his employees. "Care to have a seat?" Eric asked. The woman in front of him paused for a moment before sitting down next to him.

"I hear you have been asking questions," he stated. It was a bit unusual for most vampires in his area not to know who he was. He wasn't considered an ancient one yet but in another thousand years he would be. There weren't many thousand-year-old vampires around for one reason or another. However, not many came to the new world. "If you have any questions to ask, you can ask them of me."

"I was told to find you," she replied, hugging the bottle of True Blood close to herself as if it would protect her from his wrath.

Eric paused for a moment, "Who told you to find me?"

"My maker," Sookie paused, "Godric," she said with a smile.

* * *

Godric felt nervous as he pulled up to the night club. He had not planned to make another after Eric. He hoped that both of his blood children would at least be pleasant to one another.

He sighed and turned off the engine. Godric walked pass the patrons waiting to get inside his child's club. Pam noticed him approaching and bowed. "Grand-master." she said.

He tilted his head and walked forward as Pam allowed him to pass. As he entered the club hepaused for a moment. The vampires working in the club looked over to him and followed him with their eyes. It was an effect of being so old, in a world so new. He eyes found Eric. Sookie and Eric stood on the stage deeper in the club.

Godric walked over to the stage. Sookie and Eric stood up as he stepped onto the stage. With a snap of his fingers Eric motioned for a worker to bring a chair onto the stage beside him.

"Eric it seems you have met your sister," he said head tilted towards Sookie. "I hope both of you are behaving."

Eric smiled at his maker and nodded. "I have. Let us sit." Eric waited as Godric sat down.

* * *

For the last few minutes Godric, her maker, and Eric, her newly found blood brother, were talking beside her. They were catching up on the last few hundred years. It was odd to think that someday she would be like them, talking about time in terms of decades and centuries whether than days or weeks.

Suddenly Sookie felt an intense pricking feeling building in the back of her head. Sookie had felt this feeling before. It had been about a week since she had seen him. Jason sat across the room in one of the booths. His mind was hazy but not entirely unclear.

 _Got to get some V_. Jason thought. _God. Shit. Shit. I've to get out of here._

Sookie looked through his mind and found that he was here with a woman who had promised him V. She looked into the woman's mind. Sookie saw in her mind that she had meet him at her Sookie's own burial two days before and had been working her way into her brother's trust. Unlike her brother, her mind was clear and was calculating the best way to get a vampire to leave with them. She was using her brother to gain more access to vampire blood.

Sookie became infuriated at the notion that this woman would use her brother in a time of grief.

Sookie walked towards Jason in a flash fueled with rage. She tapped his shoulder twice. Quickly he turned around to face her. "Sookie?" Jason asked dazed by her presence. Sookie could feel his mind clearing up some.

"Hi, Jason." Sookie smiled.

 **Author Notes (continued):** Below is the translation in English from Swedish of what Pam said to Eric courtesy of google translate.

Hon är ny.= _She is new._

Jag kardade henne vid dörren. Hon säger att hon väntar på sin tillverkare. = _I carded her at the door. She says that she is waiting for her maker._

 **To Be Continued** **…**


	9. Everyone Gets High

**Author's Notes:** Please review, follow and favorite. If you want to please leave comments, favorite and subscribe.

 **Warning:** ***Blood/ Violence***

 **Summary:** Formerly I Died in Dallas. While in Dallas, Sookie dies and rises as a vampire with Godric as her Marker. Little did they know it would only be the beginning. Adopted from Demon Flame. Based on the first two seasons ONLY.

She Died in Dallas by **RN2017**

Beta'ed by **HartofBooks**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own True blood, sadly.**

 **Chapter Nine:** Everyone Gets High

* * *

 _You can and you will, if I gotta drag your narrow ass through this world kicking and screaming._ _Buddha wasn't lying when he said life is suffering. It don't mean you get to check out early and leave me here._

\- When Lafayette got real about life with Tara **(True blood Season 3, Episode 2)**

* * *

 **Previously**

 _Sookie walked towards Jason in a flash fueled with rage. She tapped his shoulder twice. Quickly, he turned around in his seat to face her. "Sookie?" Jason asked dazed by her presence. Sookie could feel his mind clearing up some._

 _"Hi, Jason." Sookie smiled._

 **Now**

Sookie knew that she shouldn't be standing in front of him. Sookie could sense Jason had felt when she died, felt her light fade. But here she was, standing right in front of him, shining brightly with fairy-light intertwined with dark and ancient Fae magic. She could feel that he was happy but terrified. Sookie saw that he realized in seconds that she was no longer breathing, no longer living. She was a vampire hybrid. The initial relief Jason had felt upon seeing her faded as he realized he truly was now the sole heir to the Fae throne; he was going to be King. _I_ _'_ _m_ _so screwed_ , she heard his dread.

"Yes, Jason you are," Sookie responded to his thought. While she was initially surprised to see him at the club, Sookie knew of her brother's appetite for alcohol, women and drugs. He had developed a reputation in Bon Temps that was for sure. For the longest of times it had just been Jason, Grans and her. Simply waiting on the side of the barrier until they could go home. She had assumed that had all changed when she "died".

"What...? But how...? I don't believe it." Jason looked at her in disbelief.

Sookie smiled at her befuddled brother. It was nice to see him again; she hadn't believed that she would get the chance to see him or Grans again now that she had become vampire.

But Sookie was more interested in why he was here and what happened to him when she "died".

"Jason?" Sookie asked Jason, "why are you here?"

Jason looked at her a bit funny," What do you mean?" He smiled trying to poorly convince her that he was here only for the alcohol and women, his favorite past time.

"Jason?" Sookie reasoned, "do you think I'm stupid? I can read your mind." Sookie's tone warned of her awareness of Jason's use of V. While she understood her brother's need to grieve her passing, she had hoped that he would rise to the occasion, not stumble and fall.

"Come on Sookie, just a drop and then I'm done. I'm your brother, please," he pleased with his sister.

" _Jason,_ " she whispered. "Be quiet. If the vampires hear you, you will be killed." Originally, she had planned to pass by, but not stop. She had stopped because of the woman next to Jason and what her thoughts revealed.

Sookie glanced around the club, then stopped to look over at her Maker on the stage. She saw both Godric and Eric looking over to where she stood. She could feel their stares. Drawing on her Fae essence, Sookie pulled on her magic to bend reality, just a little bit, so that what they heard was nothing more than small talk.

"Meet me later just outside Gran's house. I will talk to you then." Sookie wanted her brother far away from her new world. She glanced back at her Maker who had returned to speaking with Eric.

She raised one of her eyebrows at her brother, waiting for his acquiescence.

"Fine," Jason said and took a casual sip of his beer, seemingly unaware of how much danger he could be in from the area vampires if they discovered his V usage.

Sookie scanned the woman next to him. Amy Burley came to Bon Temps after dropping out of college to tour America, according to her thoughts, much to her parent's dismay. Jason Stackhouse met her at Fangtasia while looking for a place to buy V.

 _Idiot_ , she thought to herself. Although she couldn't really blame him in the end.

Amy, as seen in her memories, overheard Jason asking about V and quickly tried to take him out of the club before other vampires could hear him. Luckily for Jason she was here and Sookie would not let vampires kill her brother.

She left the booth and returned to her place on the stage. As Sookie sat down she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Pam, Eric's child, seemed to have noticed her absence. She could only imagine what the vampire was thinking.

As the evening progressed, Sookie enjoyed observing the interactions between her Maker and Eric. She could feel the strong kinship between the two vampires. She figured it was part of the reason that Godric and Eric had stayed together for so long.

After hearing the two vampires regale each other with stories from the past century, Eric's focus returned to Sookie. "And it seems now I have a new sister," Eric stated curiously.

"That you do." She felt Godric's happiness filter through their bond. She wished that they could stay longer, perhaps return to her home and family in Bon Temps, but knew that Dallas was waiting, her new home.

Sookie missed Gram and her life in Bon Temps. She remembered hot summer days in the sun with chilled homemade lemonade and a slice of her favorite pecan pie. But she knew that she couldn't go back. Her life was over, and now she had to make her new life work.

Her brother would have to take charge and rule without her guidance. Sookie originally wanted to meet Jason outside Gran's house. A safe place away from any overeager ears. But she deicide it would be safer for her brother to meet her somewhere else.

Sookie had planned to text Jason after her Maker had settled into the hotel he had booked, hopefully she could set up a meeting in the hotel lobby. She had planned to simply tell Godric she wanted to walk around before they were forced to sleep for the day.

Since she had woken up from her grave as a vampire, Sookie had noticed that her powers hadn't faded away like she thought they did. Sookie first noticed her mind reading ability when Godric had escorted her outside the house to take care of business with humans concerning his financial future. He had wanted to make sure that if anything happened to himself that she would be taken care of. Neither did her empathy ability fade. But unlike when she was alive her empathy seemed to grow stronger gradually every day.

Her other abilities such as implanting suggestions, ideas, and/or thoughts, and by extension, mind control or as she liked to call it the Hive Mind, and bend other's perceptions and realities, she had yet to test to their full extent.

It was easy enough to block thoughts and emotions, she had been doing it her whole life. But tonight her usual minimal headache had become full blown. Normally her headaches were like heating water to a warm temperature on the stove, but someone had decided to turn the heat up and so the water was now boiling.

Godric paused for a moment after speaking with Eric, sensing her increased discomfort through their bond.

"Is everything all right?" Godric asked her.

Sookie was looking at the ground trying to focus on the small speck of paint she had noticed, trying in vain to move her mind passed the pain radiating through her head.

She looked up at Godric sitting in his chair. "Yes... No. I mean, it my head..." she tried to focus on the words she was saying as the pain increased again. "I think I have...a..."

She never got to finish her statement when one overwhelming thought grabbed her attention. It sounded unique among the overwhelming thoughts of sex and blood in the club. Sookie honed in on the voice and spotted a man wearing a fish net hat and gothic clothing.

 _"_ _Where the fuck are they_ _?"_ the man thought. " _My back up was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago. I can_ _'_ _t_ _hold a raid on my own_ _._ _These fucking vamp_ _-"_ She pinned him a few table away from the door.

"We have to get out of here," Sookie said in rush. She was panicking.

"Sookie?" Godric asked calmly.

"Eric, the cops are coming. There is going to be a raid," she stated matter-of-factly.

"How do you know?" asked Eric. Eric's gaze flicked between her own and Godric's, debating how she had gathered this information.

"Please, just trust me." She held tightly onto Godric's hand.

"It's fine. Nothing we do here in Fangtasia is illegal," Eric quickly stated.

"Except if you count the vampire in the bathroom feeding on the man you kicked earlier," Sookie countered, before the door was kicked in by the steel toed boot. She saw Godric's face before they abruptly left the club, it seemed like she was in for a long night.

* * *

Stan couldn't stand idiots. It was even worse when the idiots you were dealing with were humans, especially humans who believed they were better than vampires. Finally he saw the tell-tale lights of an approaching car. The car slowed to a halt beside him and the door cracked opened.

"I understand you mortals become fragile if you don't get enough sleep, but when I tell you a time to show your face somewhere, be there." He had been waiting over an hour for the self-righteous pastor. He was getting sick and tired of dealing with humans and their fleeting ideals.

"I didn't realize you vampires kept time," drawled Newlin as he stepped out of the car.

Steve Newlin, like virtually all members of the Fellowship of the Sun, is a Christian zealot who openly demonized vampires. But as most humans don't seem to realize that vampires have no real regard for human law, have their own government, and condone killing. It's possible that his opinion is just based on prejudice. His inflammatory speeches earned him much criticism over the last few months after his father's death.

He was also under investigation by the IRS. And this was where Stan came in; using the situation to his advantage. He had contacted the pastor and formed a deal to help with his financial troubles. And of course the pastor would help him solve his little Godric problem. As long as the pastor could convince the old timer to follow through with the plan.

"If we didn't then we would all be crispy," Stan replied.

"Just stick to the plan and we'll both get what we want."

"I'll make sure to give you the time and date. It's your job to make sure your men do their job." Stan moved forward towards Newlin. "And this deal is done."

 **To Be Continued** **…**

 **Author's Notes (Continued):** Sookie in this story is a 1/2 fae instead of 1/8 fae like in the TV show. This means is more powerful than in the TV show. I would think she would have more abilities simply because she is 1/2 fae.


	10. A Moment with Her Maker

**Author's Notes:** Happy belated new year. Sorry this is so late, I meant to put this up before the first of January, however life got in the way. Hope you guys enjoy. Please review, follow and favorite.

 **Summary:** Formerly I Died in Dallas. While in Dallas, Sookie dies and rises as a vampire with Godric as her Maker. Little did they know it would only be the beginning. Adopted from Demon Flame. Based on the first two seasons ONLY.

She Died in Dallas by **RN2017**

Beta'ed by **HartofBooks**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own True blood, sadly.**

 **Chapter Ten:** A Moment with Her Maker

Godric arrived at the hotel at just after two in the morning. He had been watching Sookie on the ride over. Eric was kind enough to drop them at the hotel and promised to make sure that the car would be returned to him as soon as possible.

"What happened?" Godric asked as they entered his hotel room. The room itself was too grand. It reflected the same color and style from his home. A modern style, within a cool grey color palette and wood accents.

Godric was not one to be patient when it came to urgent matters, he tended to act impulsively. He blamed it on his lack of development as a human. If he'd aged a few more years he would've been a better vampire. However, as the years passed he had slowly gained control of his impulsive tendencies. Godric could now be as patient as older vampires than he himself. He now called on this learned control to exercise the patience he needed.

"What?" Sookie responded, looking a bit confused. Godric had only known Sookie for about a week and in that time she showed very little of herself to him. Bit by bit he was beginning to understand what made Sookie tick.

"In the club? I sensed something from you. Something painful. Then you tell Eric that he is in danger," he stated. Godric knew that she was special, one in a million. Something he hadn't touched or seen in centuries. Sooner or later the others would find out about her, so he needed to know if she was a being he truly believed to be extinct until a week ago.

"I... I do not know what you mean," Sookie replied.

Anger spiked in Godric, his eyebrows pulling together slightly at her reply. "You know what I mean," he said coldly. He truly didn't want to hurt her, she was his child, a part of him. Godric had wanted to spend more time with her before she met Eric, however due to how rare he thought she was he wanted to present an ally rather than an enemy.

Sookie looked like she was struggling to decide what she would tell him. He knew he had to be patient with her. She was still so young in comparison to the rest of the vampire world.

"Sookie?"

Godric and Sookie sat side by side on the bed in his hotel room. He knew the faster she would confide in him the easier it would be to protect her.

"Godric," she hesitated. "I don't know where to start."

Godric pulled one of the chairs that surrounded the small table in the hotel room in front of the large bed. Godric motioned for her to sit across from him.

"Then start where most stories start, at the beginning."

Godric didn't have much experience in calmly drawing out one's secrets. His previous methods involved chains and a series of different kinds of knifes.

"I was different when I was human. I mean I'm different now because I'm a vampire," she started, ramblingly. "I thought it was normal to hear things when people wouldn't talk. Sometimes they were whispers, sometimes pictures in their heads, and sometimes there was music playing when the radio wasn't on."

Sookie paused, looking back at Godric who now sat across from her as he sat on his bed. Godric had an abstract idea of what she was. He could guess but he wanted to make sure.

"I didn't really know it wasn't normal until I was about eight," she continued. "It was my grandmother who told me to stop and helped me block everything that wasn't me out."

"Most of the time even when I have my wall up I can feel someone before I see them. When I woke up in the ground...I thought...I thought that my mind reading days were over. But then I meet that man... and... And then I thought it only worked with humans but then..." Sookie pauses looking like she is trying to recall a memory.

"But then..." prompted Godric.

As Sookie confided in him about her past and present, Godric was filled with pride. His newest progeny truly was unique and it seemed his undead life was only going to become more interesting with Sookie in it.

"Then I was able to feel things from the vampires at your house. Not reading their minds or anything. But I can feel impressions. With Stan I can feel sand and red clay dirt on my fingers and can smell rust and horse dung. With Eric I can taste honey sweet beer and smell the sea salt on my skin. With Pam I know for a fact that her red pumps are more fashion than function, and she hates to cut Eric's hair. And with you..."

"With me...?" he asked. Godric could feel the beginning of a smile on his lips. He liked listening to her describe her "impressions" of the vampire's she had met.

"With you I can feel scaring heat on my shoulder," she whispered as her hand drifted to her right shoulder and then to her lips, "the taste of blood on my lips from biting too hard. I can feel the dirt under my feet, and smell rabbit cooking over the fire."

"With you I can hear the laugh of the children when they played in the field near the village. And I know you are quite impulsive, even when you try not to be."

Sookie looked to Godric. He realizes what she is, that she is more than just Fae but a reader, and he wonders what other powers or talents his progeny possesses.

* * *

 _Shit. Shit! Shit!_ He thought.

Jason ran through the club and out to shadows behind the club, before disappearing in the blink of an eye. He had left Amy behind. He may not be the smartest person in the room but he was fast on his feet. Jason would hate to find out what Gran would do if she ever found out why he was at a vampire bar.

He reappeared is front of the house he grew up in. Gran's. He always found himself here when his powers first started to act up. If he was feeling hurt or tired, he would find himself just outside his Gran's house. For a while he could never figure out why he was never able to blink into existence within his Gran's home, until he learned on the protection spell that seem to be ingrained into the walls of the home.

He landed on the ground, hard. Jason groaned in pain. This was the first time Jason had travelled in a while. At best he could travel a couple of blocks, on short notice, maybe even from Gran's house to Merlotte's but never this far before after this long. Jason only hoped that he wasn't bleeding too badly. He would have to remember when Sookie called to let her know that he wouldn't be able to meet her because of his injury.

Jason was grateful to see Sookie again. He never realized how much he would miss her until she was gone. Gran and he suspected that she had died when her name on the family tapestry turned dark over a month ago. But Jason didn't understand when her name lit up again into a dim glow. He now guesses that if a human-fae was turned into a vampire hybrid their name on their family tree would react the same.

He was terrified about Sookie's death because it meant that he was now the next heir to the Fae throne. The future King of the Fae. Jason never wanted to be a leader of his people; that was always supposed to be his sister's job.

He didn't ponder this long as the pain in his side worsened and his breathing became short and quick. When he had blinked next to his Gran's house he landed on his side with a crunch. Jason wasn't new to pain. Due to his power Jason experienced more than his fair share of mistakes that had landed him in trouble or in the hospital. It was once in a blue moon that he ever travelled without any major difficulties.

Jason pushed himself off the ground and tried to walk towards the door. He didn't make it far before his Gran is standing at the doorway and heading towards him.

"Jason," she worryingly says. Gran helped him inside, and left him on her couch while she went to get things from her kitchen. After a while she returned, and Jason felt his side heating up under her hands. Her hands glowed and bathed him in golden healing light. Jason's side felt instant relief, but he knew that he was long away from perfect.

It was about an hour or so later that he received a text from an unknown number.

"Sorry can't meet. Will talk soon." it says.

 **To Be Continued** **…**

 **Author's Notes (Continued):** Jason like is his sister in this story is a 1/2 fae instead of 1/8 fae like in the TV show. This means he has powers unlike in the TV show.


	11. Napping in Sunlight

**Author's Notes:** Please review, follow and favorite.

 **Summary:** Formerly I Died in Dallas. While in Dallas, Sookie dies and rises as a vampire with Godric as her Maker. Little did they know it would only be the beginning. Adopted from Demon Flame. Based on the first two seasons ONLY.

She Died in Dallas by **RN2017**

Beta'ed by **HartofBooks**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own True blood, sadly.**

 **Chapter Eleven:** Napping in Sunlight

Jason woke up on his Gran's couch to glaring mid-morning sun. Sometimes he hated the sun. For him it was always too bright when he was hangover but he couldn't deny how good he felt lying in it **.**

Jason turned over and faced away from the sun's rays. As he turned he could feel the hastily stitched skin and muscles ache and wane as he moved. He groaned.

"What have you gotten into this time?" Gran asked as she appeared in his vision.

"The last time you traveled that fast and got injured that bad was when you were sixteen. And from what I remember you were trying to hide from Mr. Rickman 'cause he caught you with his daughter in her bed," she recalled.

He remembered what she was referring to. Her name was Becky, and she had the nicest pair of tits. He couldn't help that he was more alluring than the normal human, it was in his fae nature. He had been always told never to suppress it.

"Ain't nothing like that," he spat at her.

"Why do you always assume that I'm always in trouble?" he asked, glancing round the room. Jason realised he hadn't been here in a while. It was mostly because he had been dealing with Sookie's death on his own, of course this was before he found out she was a vampire.

"Why do you show up at my house bleeding and broken?" she replied, not letting her grandson evade her questioning.

"Why is it I never see you except for when you are in danger? Or in debt? You don't call, you don't write. The only time I see you around here waswhen Sookie was here," she continued. "So who did you piss off this time and how much do you owe?"

"I owe nothin', Gran. I owe no one," he answered. "And no I was not in a fight and I did not get drunk last night. Although maybe I should've got drunk last night."

"Fudge," she whispered under her breath.

She sighed. Jason looked over to Gran, and saw her face. He knew that look, Jason braced himself.

"You can't keep doing this Jason. You can't get drunk anymore, or end up in bar fights. You cannot misbehave anymore Jason. You're no longer the spare to the throne. You're going to be King someday, someday very soon," she stated. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "When you came here last night bleeding and broken like you were, I assumed the worst."

He had known that it was only a matter of time before she said it. Before she confirmed it out loud and in person, that he Jason Stackhouse was to be King of the Fae Court. He always wished he had been born a girl if only to make this part easier. Being the spare was one thing, being a male spare was another. Unlike human culture who valued their male heirs and bloodlines. The Fae favorited the matriarchy rather than the patriarchy.

According to legend, some ancient and old douche bag ruined it for all who came after him. He favored war, lust, and excess in all things. He plunged the monarchy into debt, a four-hundred-year war, and a drought that lasted for the better part of his reign.

Jason thought that one bad apple didn't have to ruin it for all men of the Fae. However, it had been thousands of years since his reign and with the matriarchy in control the kingdom, well more like queendom, views grew more progressive overtime. Better pay for the working class, unionization, free schooling, free healthcare, ultimately a better way of life for the core population. Which resulted in a better way of life for all of Fae kind.

Jason would be the first king, over a people who had been ruled by queens for over three thousand years. He wasn't looking forward to the experience.

"I know. I know. You don't think I haven't thought about it. That in all this time that I've been Sookie's brother that I haven't thought about ruling. Of course I always believed it to be a non-existent option. 'Cause according to history, no man has held the throne for a very long time." Jason ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Jason, everything's going to be alright." Gran took his hand from his head and held it in her own. "I will be here for you, whatever you need."

Jason tried to sigh but was interrupted by pain in his side. "What exactly did I break this time?" he asked.

"Two ribs broken, another two fractured, that's of course not including the punctured lung," she stated, "but of course the trifecta was the torn muscle ligaments I found. Those are always a pain to heal."

"So did you get all of it or…?"

Gran raised one of her eyebrows in annoyance. "I healed what I could when I could. You didn't really give me time to prepare for your arrival. For now, your ribs will be stiff because they healed in the wrong way. And the muscle ligaments are healed in the wrong order so those will need to be cut once more."

"I thought your healing abilities were perfected after years of practice?" Jason asked.

"It is when I have time to prepare for my patients," she growled at Jason.

She set to work on his side and as uncomfortable as it was he knew that he would've been much worse off if she hadn't healed it temporarily the night before. Gran handed him some pills, which he assumed she had found in her kitchen cabinets, and took them as she instructed. He knew that they wouldn't be much help with the pain, but it was the thought that counted. As the pain grew, the edges of his vision became fuzzy, though this waned as he began to feel his strength return.

"Sookie ain't dead."

His Gran stilled. "What are you talking about Jason? We buried her weeks ago. We said our goodbyes, Jason."

"Yeah, one with no body," he retorted.

Gran sighed.

Jason had thought hard about whether or not he would tell his grandmother about his trip to Fangtasia. But then he realized that he had to tell her, that she had to believe him.

"Gran, she is alive," he reaffirmed. "Well more like undead."

He expected more a reaction than the look of indifference that was on her face.

"Interesting." She said.

"Gran…why aren't you freaking out. I did, at least a little," Jason shared.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time a Fae was turned. But it would be the first time in a while. I need to contact the council."

Gran walked towards the kitchen to pull out her old spell book, in order to look up the spell to contact the Fae realm.

"Are you sure we need to do that?" he asked.

The council, from what Jason understood, wasn't all too loving or caring when it came to vampires. They also weren't very considerate with their own kind. But they are part of the governing body of the Fae, and simply because they were royalty didn't mean that they could get away with anything.

"Jason where did you find her?" she asked.

"A…umm…um…me and a friend went to some place in Shreveport," he replied.

"Wait…did you go to the vampire bar?!" she yelled from the kitchen.

He could feel himself moving beyond time and space, as the thought of being lectured on the danger of vampires swept through his mind. Jason found himself traveling once again. Suddenly, he was by himself half way to his own house, half way across town. He sighed. He knew he would have to face Gran at some point in the near future, but for now he got off the road and started his walk home.

* * *

Hadley was trying to find her favorite shade of pink lipstick. It was one of the only things she had carried with her when she left to live with the Queen. She had searched for the better part of the day for her favorite shade but she couldn't find it. It was almost twilight and she was still looking. Her Queen would be up soon, and she wanted to find it before she woke up.

She had learned a great many things while at court with her Queen when it came to vampire politics. Hadley learned that Queen Sophie-Anne ruled over all of Louisiana, and that each state had its own King or Queen to rule them. Sheriffs maintained and enforced vampire rules within their territory at the behest of their monarch. And that a vampire had to be presented in front of the Sheriff or the region's monarch in order to live in any given area.

When she was younger, Hadley discovered that she could find small things, like coins, if she set her mind to it. As she had grown older she could find bigger, more complex thing such as answers to her school tests or even another person if she wanted to. So she decided to use her gift to find her favorite lipstick.

Hadley closed her eyes and focused on the world around her. When she opened her eyes she was able to see the colored threads, that she understood connect, all of life together. Out of the many strings she saw, it was the golden one she intuitively knew which led her to her lipstick. She pulled at the golden string, following it along. As she followed along she walked over to the Queen's part of the room. The string led to the set of lipsticks the Queen had on her vanity varying in shades of red, pink and purple. Out of all of the set of lipsticks, the golden thread was wrapped around one of the lipsticks in a shade of pink. Hadley picked out the lipstick and opened it to find her favorite lipstick.

She didn't find it odd to have her things among her Queen's belongings. But she did find it odd that the Queen never asked to use her lipstick. Over the time that they had been together the Queen always made a habit of asking her before using them.

Hadley sighed.

The queen was looking for someone. Hadley had noticed over the last few nights that Queen Sophia had sent out parties of vampires to scout and look for a certain kind of person. From what she had overheard she was looking for people who had unusual powers, gifts or abilities. She wondered maybe if she would be able to use her gift to help find the people her Queen wanted.

Hadley heard the Queen move around on the other side of the room. She could hear the softness of fabric and droplets of water splashing behind her from her personal bathroom sink. She looked up at the mirror to see her Queen fully waken and dressed in pear white night clothes.

"Hello, sugar pie," the Queen smiled into the mirror.

"Hello, honeybun," she responded.

 **To Be Continued** **…**


	12. Queen Sophie-Anne's Procurer

**Author's Notes:** Please review, follow and favorite.

 **Summary:** Formerly I Died in Dallas. While in Dallas, Sookie dies and rises as a vampire with Godric as her Maker. Little did they know it would only be the beginning. Adopted from Demon Flame. Based on the first two seasons ONLY.

She Died in Dallas by **RN2017**

Beta'ed by **HartofBooks**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own True blood, sadly.**

 **Chapter Twelve:** Queen Sophie-Anne's Procurer

* * *

 _I_ _'m flesh and blood, but not human. I haven't been human for 200 years. Please, how shall I put you at ease? Shall we begin like David Copperfield? 'I am born...I grew up.' Or shall we beg_ _in when I was born to darkness, as I call it? That's really where we should start, don't you think...1791 was the year it happened. I was 24. Younger than you are now. But times were different then. I was a man at that age. The master of a large plantation, just south of New Orleans. I had lost my wife in childbirth. She and the infant had been buried less than half a year. I would've been happy to join them. I couldn't bear the pain of their loss. I longed to be released from it. I wanted to lose it all: my wealth, my estate, my sanity... Most of all, I longed for death. I know that now. I invited it. A release from the pain of living. My invitation was open to anyone. To the whore at my side. To the pimp that followed. But it was a vampire that accepted_ **.**

\- Interview with a Vampire **Opening Monologue**

* * *

He never wanted to come back to this town, but he had no choice. If the Queen was anything she was persistent in her quest to attain more power. However, holding a seat of power in the modern world was trickier than just holding onto a crown. The Queen had learned that quickly, so she employed other tactics in order to meet her goals.

For now, she collected things, and humans with unique abilities to build her power. It wasn't unusual for Kings and Queens of territories to collect unusual things, for power. However, the Queen was collecting more than just a few items or humans. He had been sent to acquire a girl by the name of Sookie Stackhouse.

Compton stood in front of Shreveport's premier vampire bar, Fangtasia. As a vampire of the system of law Compton had to check in with the local sheriff whenever he travelled to a different area. He only wished that he wasn't now in Eric's area.

He had meet the older vampire before when he was younger and didn't know better. Bill was sorry to say he hadn't left a good impression on the older vampire. And it seemed that the majority of his interactions with the ancient, had left a bitter taste in said vampire's mouth.

He got in line for the bar and within 30 minutes or so has reached the head of the line. Bill felt agitated and simply wanted this part of his mission to be over.

"Well, if it isn't our own southern gentleman. Come to play?" the vampire in front of him leered/drawled. As Bill approached the vampire speaking, now at the head of the line, he saw a familiar face. Her name was Pamela Swynford De Beaufort. The first and only child of Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5.

"No, I'm here to see Eric. I plan on staying a while."

One of Pam's neat eyebrows rose at the statement, although she remained silent.

Bill began to pull out his ID when a cold hand stopped him. He looked up to Pam shaking her head.

"Eric is minding the morals. I will be sure to inform him of your arrival."

Bill walked passed Pam and into the writhing mass of people occupying the bar. He dodged the dance floor, heading first to the bartender, ordered a round of True Blood then sat at one of the tables that sat facing towards the center of the room.

Bill looked over to the stage across the room after he sat down. He couldn't understand why in the world humans found him appealing, slouching in the self-made throne. He saw as Pam whispered into Eric's ear. Shortly after, Eric stood and walked towards the back.

Pam locked eyes with him and motioned her head for him to follow the pair into one of the offices in the back rooms. He took in a deep breath of air he doesn't need and follows Pam's full length black leather steel stunned skirt.

They move in silence, as only vampires can. Pam opened the door for her master and quickly followed him into his office as Bill entered.

"Bill Compton, do what do I own the pleasure" Eric remarked as he approached his desk.

The smug bastard sat behind his desk at the far side of the wall, his presence dominating the room despite being seated. The office itself wasn't much to look at, it was minimalistic at best. Compton assumed that this was where Eric conducted all of his administrative duties. It seemed that he didn't want to bring his work home with him, although it didn't really give a hint as to where he hid his dungeon. Eric was always a fan of the classics when it came to torture and imprisonment.

"I've come don't inform you that I'm going to be staying in Bon Temps. As required by the vampiric law," he informed him.

"I see," Eric replied, "And how long will you be staying, as they say around these parts, in our neck of the woods?"

"Not long. Hopefully just a few weeks." Bill understood very quickly that short truth laced answers were always the best way to move on from questions he didn't necessarily want to answer wholly truthfully.

"Do you have the paperwork?" Eric asked.

"Here you are." He opened the jacket he was wearing and pulled out the paperwork the Queen completed for him.

A hand with long blood red nails snatched the paperwork from his hands. He looked up to see who the hand belonged to and found Pam sporting a smirk on her face.

"I'll take those," she said with a smile. Pam looked over the papers quickly then handed them to Eric.

He briefly looked at the papers she handed him and sighed.

"It seems everything is in order. Enjoy your stay," he said with an intense smile. Bill left the room quickly, careful to keep his eyes on Eric. He walked through the back rooms and moved passed the bar. It wasn't until he was in his car driving away from the bar that he pulled out his phone to dial a New Orleans area code to report back to his Queen.

* * *

Shortly after becoming a vampire Godric promptly set up a room for her, a phone and a line of credit to help her adjust to her new life. She was introduced to many of Godric's allies and many of the vampires who resided in his territory as well as her blood brother Eric and his child Pam. Sookie was both overwhelmed and a bit overexcited at her new life.

It had only been when she saw her brother that she had begun to miss her old life. Sookie had been texting with Jason for the last few weeks. It had been close to a month since she was last in Bon Temps, and surprisingly found her brother in a vampire bar looking for V. Sookie had quickly formed a plan to meet her brother but those plans swiftly fell through. Instead they were now texting.

She was currently lying in bed, awake in the middle of the day. She couldn't understand why she was up, only that she was. Most times she would lie in bed searching things on her laptop or reading some of the books on Godric's shelves.

Today she was talking to her brother, who had told Gran that she was alive. Well, more like undead. From her brother she knew her Gran wanted to see her. But Sookie thought it would be a bad idea. If the council knew she was keeping contact with her family, they would hunt her and kill her.

Sookie had been talking to him on and off for the past two hours. Her phone sounded informing her she had a text message.

 _Talk to you soon. Heading to work._

 _Have a good day._ :)

;)

She smiled. If only she could sleep for the day, then she wouldn't be spending her time in boredom. She looked over the books in the library. Sookie had finished about a half a wall of books in Godric's library. But today she was looking for something else.

Sookie sometimes dreamed of sunlight. She missed that more than most things about being human. Sookie could only imagine what two thousand years in the dark could do to someone.

She could feel that the end of the day was coming, just like she could feel the coming sunrise. Sookie stretched her senses out to detect the only other vampire in the house, Godric. His room sat across the hall from hers.

She lay still slowly sinking into the mattress under her. Slowly over the course of last month she had begun awakening long before sunset. At first it was a few minutes before sunset then a few hours. Now if she rested an hour before sunrise she would be awake within four hours. At first she thought maybe it would cause problems, leading to health or eating concerns. But so far when she woke up she was perfect refreshed.

She heard a gasp and movement from the other room. Godric was up. Sookie sat up in bed and walked to her bathroom to take a shower. She kept it short, drying off quickly then heading to her newly bought closet filled with clothes and dressed for the night.

* * *

Sookie met him in his office. After coming back to Dallas she had started each of her nights by meeting him in his office. He wanted her to know as much of the vampire world as fast as possible in order to prepare her for her future. The vampire would seemed overwhelming at times, but her maker reassured her that as long as she obeyed the few laws vampires had she could always ask for his help.

"Hi," she said as she entered.

Godric nodded to her as she sat in front of his desk.

"Goodnight, how was your day sleep?" he asked.

"Dreamless."

Sookie sat there for a few moments in silence as he finished typing something into his laptop. Whenever she met him he seemed to be always working on something. She guessed that being sheriff of an area meant lots of paperwork.

"I'm sorry about cleaning the other day. I didn't know that you have the service," she spat out quickly. "I guess I'll just need more time adjusting."

Sookie had noticed that Godric liked to keep a clean working space, as well as a clean home. At first Sookie at taken to cleaning her room, the living room, as well as the kitchen, as she did every weekend in her human life. She had been in the middle of doing her laundry, and making fast work of the kitchen, when Godric found her bent over the oven scrubbing away. She had discovered that he hired a cleaning service that came during the day once a week, as well as a maid service to take care of the sheets and their dirty clothing. Sookie quickly apologized embarrassed she never thought about asking before cleaning herself.

Godric smiled at her.

"It's alright. I honestly thought that you would ask me to order food at some point. Or at least try to eat something."

"Eat something? Like a person? Or like human food?"

"Human food," he replied. "I remember when I was first turned, after a few days I started eating grapes without realizing it. A few hours later I was vomiting up blood and what looked like half done raisins."

"So eating human food in the beginning is normal?" she asked.

"Not normal, just not unexpected." Sookie saw a ghost of a smile on his face.

"I was born some time before the first century on the coast of France but back then it was known as Gaul," he began,

It was the first time she had ever heard him talk about the past, except for in the presence of her vampire brother. She had only heard bits and pieces from the vampires who passed through Godric's home. She knew that he was old when she met him, dying in his arms. But there were two thousand years missing from his life that she knew little about. Sookie knew Eric, her blood brother, was made over a thousand years ago and that his child Pam was at least a century old. But Godric had lived for a long time and she suspected that most of that time he spent it alone.

"We druids worshiped the elements. We believed in spirits not gods like the Romans did," he whispered as he remembered.

She noticed the tattoo on Godric's left arm from her seat across from him. "Is this tattoo from when you were younger?" She asked.

Sookie got up from her chair and move closer to see his tattoos up close. Without paying much attention to what she was doing her fingers brushed over the bottom of the design.

"It is the tribal symbol for water." He remarked to the tattoo she was touching.

"I was captured as a small boy by the Roman army during one of Julius Caesar's invasions of Gaul, just before the first century. We were dragged thousands of miles from our home. I can still remember the screams from my neighbors and feel the fear from my family. We were brought back to Rome and sold as slaves to a roman master."

"I was my sister was the one who discovered it first. That our master wasn't human." Godric sighed. "I guess looking back now it was the reason why she was killed first. He used her to break me physical and emotionally. Only to revealed himself later to be a vampire."

"They branded me as a slave. They used me as a slave for both their labor and sexual needs as I grew into a teenager. And then just after I became sixteen I was made by my master."

"My new master was cruel and sadistic," Godric paused.

"I don't really know how long I stayed with him. But I do remember training and learning new things about my new life. I learned all I could from him about being a vampire, and had mastered my new abilities."

"I killed my Maker seeking revenge for the abuse I had suffered at his hands during my Human life. The act got me into serious trouble with the ancient vampire community, so I fled into the wilderness to escape their justice, living feral and alone for centuries until I saw Eric."

Godric looked into her eyes. Sookie took a seat on the edge of his desk making sure not disturb the balance of the tabletop.

"When I made Eric I promised myself, that I would never abuse my power over anyone that I would make, like my Maker had done to me. And now I promise to you that I will never be what my master was."

Godric paused.

"Do you trust me to keep my promise?" he asked with a hint of hopefulness running through his voice.

"I do," she answered unquestionably.

 **To Be Continued** **…**


	13. Gifts of Sliver

**Author's Notes:** Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Life has been complicated. I'm currently looking for a new job, and that's my main priority as of late. But I was able to get this job done view guys, I really hope you guys enjoy it. Please review, follow and favorite.

 **Warning:** *** Violence***

 **Summary:** Formerly I Died in Dallas. While in Dallas, Sookie dies and rises as a vampire with Godric as her Maker. Little did they know it would only be the beginning. Adopted from Demon Flame. Based on the first two seasons ONLY.

She Died in Dallas by **RN2017**

Beta'ed by **HartofBooks**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own True blood, sadly.**

 **Chapter Thirteen:** Gifts of Sliver

* * *

 _It is easy to hate and it is difficult to love. This is how the whole scheme of things works. All good things are difficult to achieve; and bad things are very easy to get._

 **-** **Confucius**

* * *

"Can I help you today?" The clerk behind the counter asks.

Sookie smiled at her. The clerk had bright blonde hair and was dressed in a dark gray suit with black high heels, though unfortunately she didn't have a name tag. But then again the store that Sookie was in didn't even have prices on their jewellery, giving in to the old cliché that if you have to ask you can't afford it.

They were in a human store. And by human store she meant a store run by humans rather than vampires. In a vampire run store she had noted that the lighting was always darker and things were placed based on smell rather than sight. Sookie was coming to find that after spending a few minutes under the bright, unflattering fluorescent lights that she preferred vampire run stores. Or at least stores and establishments that didn't consume a ridiculous amount of energy to run.

She was browsing the jewels and the precious metals in the case in front of her. She had been with Godric for a few months and had yet to be able to get a decent pair of stud earrings. Godric had been kind enough to take her out and help her navigate the world now that she was a vampire. Despite her newfound life, Sookie still preferred buying items in the store rather than ordering them online; she always worried she'd get the wrong thing.

But this high-end retail store advertised that they would always have the right product for their customers, though she doubted that. All she really wanted was two pairs of very simple studs, a silver looking finish, in simple white crystal like stones. She didn't want diamonds, she didn't want pearls, or rubies. Just something simple and wearable.

Over the course of the last few months with Godric, she had come to realize just how much money he spent on a regular basis. And that the majority of her clothes were name brands, mostly because he didn't know any others. It wasn't that he flashed his money around, it was just that he simply didn't value it as much.

She remembered when she always had to count every penny and stretch it as far as it could go. It was times like this that she missed her grandmother, and her grandmother's famous cream pie.

She thought that Godric would appreciate her simplistic style of clothes and jewellery, she never really thought that he would splurge as he hadwith her so far. He barely knew her when they met, and very soon after turned her, yet he still took care of her. He told her once that making another vampire is the equivalent of ripping a piece of yourself and placing into somebody else. Like how a parent feels protective of their child and how a lover sees their spouse. To him she was daughter, mother, and lover. Different yet the same.

She was weirded out at first at the thought. But slowly came to realize that is why vampires are so territorial as well as cruel in the first place. They're protecting what is theirs, like how an inventor who loves his invention, they wouldn't want anyone else to handle that invention that wasn't them.

Sookie pulled herself from her thought and looked up at the clerk.

"I'm looking for studs. Something simple, in white gold." Sookie replied with a smile.

The clerk's smile tightened just a bit. Sookie knew she wasn't the typical kind of person that shopped in these kinds of stores, and knew that the clerk was expecting a higher class of clientele.

"No problem," the clerk replied, "if you just come along with me to this case over here," she pointed adjacent to Sookie was standing.

The clerk pulled out a few from the selection in the case. Sookie could tell right off the bat that these studs were cheaper than the ones that she was previously looking at. She also knew the difference between a diamond and a cubic zirconia, because she had worn cubic zirconias all of her life. Cubic zirconias by nature tend to be a bit flashier and intended to reflect a bit more light than diamond, they also couldn't cut through glass. Diamonds had a subtler beauty and reflection about them, you could also see the crystallization when magnified, and of course the definitive test was whether or not the diamond could cut through glass.

Of the three pairs that the clerk had pulled out, two were silver. Sookie could smell the difference. Godric told her earlier of the weaknesses that vampires had and that silver, although pretty, could be very dangerous if vampires were exposed to too much of the substance. The last one was white gold. However, all of them were set with cubic zirconias.

Sookie pointed to last one and asked, "Do you have any more of these kind?"

The clerk nodded.

The other two studs were a bit more elaborate than what she asked for.

The clerk pulled all three away and replaced them with three others. All of them have a sliver look to them, all of them more expensive, and all of them set with cubic zirconias.

"Are these white gold?" she asked, going to the set front of her. "Yes." The clerk replied.

She wondered if the clerk actually knew the difference between white gold and silver, and between diamonds and cubic zirconias. But Sookie didn't want to make a fuss so she looked at the section in front of her.

Since becoming a vampire Sookie had always been aware of her surroundings. At first it was very confusing and disorienting, at times it could be very painful. However, over many weeks in training with Godric she had learned how to manage her vampiric senses. It was Godric who told her that even he at times had a hard time managing his vampire senses.

She was looking at the choices in front of her. Sookie was careful not to touch any of the metal in the earring boxes. She knew she wouldn'tbe able to get any of the choices in front of her. But she did know that the store had what she wanted, so she decided to call later and order the set she had seen in the case.

The clerk waited patiently as she looked at the earrings. All the while looking over her shoulder at the other costumers walking through the door. She must have noticed another customer looking at another one of the cases. Figuring that Sookie would take her time making a decision, the clerk excused herself.

"Excuse me," the clerk said as she moved toward another customer.

That is when Sookie noticed the man to her left hovering over the case she had previously been standing in front of. He was tall, with muscles that could be seen through the sleeves of his shirt, and had short brown hair. He wore a pair of dark sunglasses which even to the vampire seemed a bit odd considering it is almost 9 o'clock at night.

Sookie and the stranger made eye contact, as the stranger walked towards Sookie.

"Hello," he said. "Sorry to bother you. But I kind of need a woman's opinion, that isn't the one trying to sell me something."

"I'm Ben, by the way," he said with a wave.

"Oh, hi. I'm Sookie," Sookie blurted out, "Is it a gift?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"For whom? Mom, girlfriend, wife?"

"Well that's kind of a hard question. Being that she's human and all. I mean I really want her to be mine someday. And I want to get her something that you can wear foreve-" Ben replied.

"Wait, you're a vampire?"

Out of all the people Sookie would meet in the jewelry store, she never thought that she would see a vampire in one. She and Godric had been working on sensing other vampires as well as humans, werewolves, witches, and other creatures. Apparently she wasn't used to sensing others quite yet.

"Yes. I thought it was obvious," Ben said with a smile.

Sookie smiled back awkwardly. "Um...So what does she like?"

"Well honestly I don't really know," Ben said with a sigh. "I mean I know that she has a minimalistic way of style. She prefers function over fashion. I want something pretty, but not plain," he explained.

Sookie thought. Ben's girl and her seemed to have a lot of things in common.

"And she is human?" she asked to confirmed.

"Yes," he answered, "for now."

Ben waited for Sookie to continue but she wanted to know a few things first. Since the gift was for someone human who would at some point in the future was going to be one of them, she needed a bit of information.

"Ok. Any allergies?" she asked.

"She can't wear fake metal," he supplied.

"Fake metal?" Sookie questioned.

"She can't wear metal that turns a human's skin green," he explained.

Sookie always hated when that happened when she wore earrings in her younger years. It wasn't until her grandmother gave her her first gold studs at the age of six, that she truly like wearing earrings.

"Ok. What about preferences, like silver, gold, yellow, white?"

"Silver, or white gold. She doesn't wear yellow."

"Ok. Then it's simple. White gold with small diamonds, in a necklace."

"Why a necklace?" Ben asked, seeming interested in her answer.

"Well, if she is practically, like me," she pointed out, "then she would prefer a necklace over a bracelet. Bracelets although pretty can get in the way when doing housework, or in cooking, since she in still human. But a necklace is also a lot harder to break than a bracelet simply because it doesn't take on as much damage."

Ben nodded.

"Thank you, for your opinion." Ben said, "Now I think I have an idea of what to get her."

"You're welcome," she replied. "I'm glad I could help."

Sookie smiled at Ben and he smiled back. The was a comfortable silence that surround around them despite being in a public space.

Sookie smiled at Ben and he smiled back. There was a uncomfortable silence that surrounded them despite being in a public space.

She was about to ask him about his love when a sharp burning pain seared across her index finger, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Sookie looked back to her right hand and noticed that her fingers were touching one of the silver studs from the collection that the clerk had pulled out. Quickly she pulled her fingers away from the box. The searing pain vanished as quickly as it had begun.

"You okay?" he asked, when she pulled back her hand from the counter.

The sound of her phone went off, calling her attention. She pulled out her phone from her bag. She looked at the text that she had received. It was from Godric telling her that he was just outside and ready to leave when she was done.

"Boyfriend?" Ben asked.

"No, Maker," she replied as she read through the text once more.

"Sorry, but that's my ride," Sookie said, "So I better get going."

Sookie began to walk away from the counter, when Ben said, "Thank you. Really, for helping me out."

"It's really no problem. I hope she likes whatever you pick out." Sookie walked towards the door before looking back, "See you around."

"See you," she heard as she walked out the door.

* * *

She slammed her foot onto the brake and the car skidded to a stop when she realized that the furry creature crossing the road wasn't going to make it without harm. The sounds of the tyres and brake pads coming together made even a vampire like her grind her teeth at the sound. She winced realizing that she may have possibly ruined the brakes on this car.

Sookie was borrowing this car from Godric. A car that in her human life would have cost her the equivalent of the total cost of her grandmother's house. She wasn't really looking forward to explaining why the brakes on this particular car weren't working so well. But she could only hope for the best.

Even when she drove as a human she was always a bit paranoid about the cars behind her. She got into a really bad car accident when she was fifteen and just beginning to drive when a car slammed into her from behind. The whole back bumper came off leaving the bare bones of the car exposed. Ever since then she had preferred to drive at the oddest of times to reduce the chance of having an accident again.

So here she was in some downtown area of Dallas that she wasn't even familiar with other than the street she normal drove on. The original route had changed from what was originally planned. She was going to meet up with Godric and Isabel at Godric's home after they had attended to some vampire business.

The GPS in the car itself was a little wonky at best. At first it was taking her on the decided route before it began rerouting her in the opposite direction. Sookie decided to venture off on her own before the GPS could kick in again and point her in the right direction. However, this had yet to happen as of yet. She knew she was going to be a little late by taking this particular detour, but it wasn't like she could control the traffic in Dallas or the GPS currently located in her car.

Sookie took a deep breath despite the fact that she didn't really need oxygen anymore, to calm herself. It was pretty convenient that the first thing she really did was buy a bunch of paper maps of Dallas. She was always a better navigator with the paper maps than she ever was the digital ones. She guessed she could blame it on the fact that Gran always did things the slower, older way.

Pulling over to the side of the road, she pulled out her maps and began tracing her way back home. The night was quiet and dark, which Sookie found unsettling, so she tried to focus on just getting back to the house. She would've called Godric except for the fact that her phone was dead.

Sookie finally planned out her route when she went to turn on her engine and head back to the house. She was about to turn back onto the road when a set of head lights shone in her mirror. Pausing for the car to pass, Sookie turned on her indicator.

She had just stepped on the gas, when the car she had seen in her mirror crashed into her pulling her front bumper off her car and forcing her off the road once more. The car was a large white Ford Edge SUV.

Sookie cursed under her breath as she turned off her engine.

"I'm so sorry. Are you ok sweetie pie?" the woman with blonde hair asked as she turned off her engine and came around to meet Sookie to assess the damage. When she came around the car Sookie notice she was dressed a pink suit with leopard print pumps.

 _Crap, the whole left head light is gone as well_ , she thought.

Sookie looked over at the woman's car. She noted that the damage on her car was nothing more than a dent and maybe a redo for a paint job but nothing more than that.

"Mine doesn't look too bad," the woman said with a smile.

One of the weird perks of being a vampire was the instinct to seek out human heartbeats and the blood that accompanies it. The woman's in front of her, was slowly rising. Sookie didn't have much experience with reading heartbeats and what they meant, but she was pretty sure that a person's heartbeat should slow down after an accident not speed up.

"I'm fine," she replied. "I guess we exchange inform-"

She was cut off by a searing pain that cut through her back. Sookie looked back at her attacker and saw a tall, balding man wearing gym clothes.

The Fellowship of the Sun was written in yellow letters on the man's sweat shirt and that was the last thing Sookie saw before she blacked out.

* * *

He was enjoying his newly acquired O-neg blood from the source when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Oh, is that you baby?" asked the topless woman sitting on his lap.

They were at his home. A small but grand home about twenty-nine miles from Godric's home. He loved the wooden beams that accented the ceiling and the earth tones that were incorporated into the house. Even the dark brown leather couch he was sitting on with dark to little green pillows seem to blend seamless together.

"I don't know. Do you want to find out?" he replied with a feral grin as he slapped the woman's ass.

He leaned in close, making eye contact with the women, "Now I want to you to go upstairs and wait for me."

The women in his lap nodded vigorously with a glazed look in her eyes. Wordlessly she got up from his lap, forgetting her bright yellow top she had left on the couch in favor for the stairs. He watched as she moved quietly up the stairs following his command with precision, admiring her very short skirt that revealed a bright pink thong underneath.

He took off his cowboy hat and sat it on the table in front of him while simultaneously pulling his phone from his front pocket. He had received a text from none other than Steve Newlin himself.

 _We have the girl_ , it read.

 **To Be Continued** **…**


	14. Lost and Found

**Author's Notes** **:** I'm sorry about the long wait but I have some _news_... I have a NEW job. And now I'm try something different with how I respond to comments please let me know if you guys like it.

**Replies to Comments:

 **Omega-Maharan-** Will she be unlocking her light soon? Because I would sure love to read of the look on their faces. And you never know killing Stan in the process as well, that'll be a bonus!

 **RN2017-** _I guess you are going to have to wait, read and see._

Please if anyone else has comments I would love to reply to them. Thank for all of the reviews I ready do appreciate each and every one of them. Please review, follow and favorite.

 **Summary:** Formerly I Died in Dallas. While in Dallas, Sookie dies and rises as a vampire with Godric as her Maker. Little did they know it would only be the beginning. Adopted from Demon Flame. Based on the first two seasons ONLY.

She Died in Dallas by **RN2017**

Beta'ed by **HartofBooks**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own True blood, sadly.**

 **Chapter Fourteen:** Lost and Found

The feeling didn't creep in until late in the night. However, the pain settled in faster and did go away when fed as it usually did. That was when he realized that it wasn't his hunger he was feeling. Something was wrong. Something was every wrong.

Godric was looking for his cellphone when it rang. He raced towards it, saw the caller ID and answered.

"Did you feel it too?" he asked.

"Yes," the voice answered. "And the hunger pains are getting worse. Where is she?"

"I sent her out for some errands in the city. She should be back by now," he stated.

The pain started as an ache, deep in the gut. As the pain got worse it spread, first to teeth, and fangs, then headaches and backaches, then moodiness anger and aggression, till something would finally give. Usually it is the anger, sometimes sadness, but most of the time it was simply the hunger that gets to most new vampires in the end.

Godric feared that Sookie was now in a fasting state. A state of hunger, pain and anguish. But what had happened?

She had only been gone for about two hours. He made sure to feed her before she left with one of the humans he employed to donate their blood. But she was now starving and he desperately wondered why.

He was scared for his newborn and feared the worst.

He clutched the cellphone in his hand almost breaking the damn thing as another hunger pain ran through him.

"Eric find her," he ordered his eldest child, before he ended the call.

His mind was racing with all the possibilities of where she could be and the reasons for her desperate hungry. As a newborn she was vulnerable, adding hunger pains into the mix would only make her more vicious and dangerous towards others, including humans. He remembered that state quite vividly from when he was younger. He also remembered how his Master at the time had barely cared. He was turned only for pleasure and entertainment, never out of care or even love. He didn't want his newborn to suffer the same fate he did.

Pulling himself out of his anxious thoughts, he paged Isabel to his office.

He was lucky with Eric. His first child grew up in Viking war times. He was a prince and therefore got trained in almost every art there was for fighting amongst his own people. He had also learned how to delegate, become a leader, had learned how to strategize but most importantly of all how neutralize a target before it became too dangerous for himself. The majority of the things that Godric taught Eric were mostly about culture and manners in the vampire world, rather than killing and survival.

But with Sookie it was different. She was kind, merciful, and bright. And while she had strength, it wasn't quantifiable in killing or death, like it was for him and Eric. Her strength came from her kindness, her intelligence, and her ability to see beyond how people presented themselves. She was able to see the person that they truly were rather than what they pretended to be.

She was like a belladonna flower, beautiful, but potentially deadly. Godric saw flickers of it when they talked at night, especially when she didn't like a particular thing. He suspected that if she got very angry that she would eventually kill somebody, and it would be messy and bloody.

There was a knock on the door of his office. Before the hunger had begun to bother him, he had been working on some upcoming issues in the area.

The knock sounded again, pulling Godric from the thoughts of his newborn vampire charge.

"Come in," he called.

Godric saw her blood red dress before he saw her face. Isabel, his most loyal subordinate, opened the door.

"Godric, you paged," she said as she stood in front of his desk. Isabel was as cool and calm as ever as she stood in front of Godric.

Godric sighed and tried to calm himself before speaking.

"Yes. My child, Sookie, is missing," he stated quickly, hating how it sounded out loud. "I need to find her as soon as possible."

Isabel looked shocked, "How can you possible know she is missing?" she asked.

"Her hunger," he stated as if that was the perfect way to explain his demand and he knew what was happening.

Isabel looked surprised at his request.

"The hunger? But she just le-," Isabel started to say before she was cut off by the boiling vampire in front of her.

"Do not question me," he threatened. The bond his felt with Sookie the moment felt weaken. Maybe it was due to the distance, maybe her hunger, or maybe there was something blocking their bond, like sliver chains and cages.

Isabel nodded in submission, seeming to know better than to question the two-thousand-year old vampire in front of her.

"Help me find her," he ordered.

* * *

He was about a month and a half in when he realized that the woman he was sent to find was dead. He was too late. Technically the intel was late. Three months too late.

Six feet down dead.

Colder than the winter wind dead.

Dead.

He had been watching the house for about a week before he approached what he assumed was the grandson Jason.

The meeting went over unexpectedly smooth. Bill expected some push back from many in the southern states as most southerners tended to be slow to change. However, Jason, despite the town he lived in, was quite pleasant to talk to.

Bill was invited to a dinner at the grandmother's house. While the dinner was insightful, it was also disappointing. The younger brother of his target became openly aggressive and hostile toward him, and he soon discovered that Jason Stackhouse had a general dislike for all vampires not just himself. The younger Stackhouse also seemed smarter than he let on, making sure to give the impression that he disliked vampires but not enough to make him a target of vampire backlash.

Bill had noticed that the younger Stackhouse disappeared for days at time from his own home, across town from his grandmother's, and was nowhere to be found. He wasn't at work, or at the local waterhole for drinks and one night flings. Then he would just show up a few days later at his grandmother's house smelling more enticing then normal.

Bill broadened his search the next time the boy went missing. He discovered oddly enough that he wasn't in Shreveport the closest and the biggest city near BonTemps, nor was he in the state of Louisiana. He wasn't in the southern United States either, or even in the continental US, or so Bill's contacts assured him. Before Bill could search international waters and territories the younger Stackhouse arrived back at his grandmother's home with the same enticing smell surrounding him.

Bill couldn't figure it out.

But Bill's cared about the younger Stackhouse and not the elder one.

His target was a young nineteen-year-old female, who had been taking care of her grandmother and brother since she was fourteen. She completed high school with honors and took a year off of school before going to college the next year. However, her grandmother got sick and she had to stay home to take care of her. Or least that was the story.

He had found in small town like this one that gossip was more or less one of the only forms of entertainment. According to what he could gather the older sibling,although smarter than the younger one, always carried an attractive aura, drawing men in the town to her. The younger Stackhouse had the same ability but from what he had heard his was more intense and he used it more enough on others. But the oddest rumor was of Sookie's abilities.

At first many suspected that Sookie could read social cues better than most. She knew things about people that if you were observant enough and smart enough to put the pieces together could more or less figure out secrets that people carried.

And then a little girl at the time, began telling people secrets and things that others didn't want in the open. Again most assumed that she was very good at reading social cues, but when she began telling things that no one could know that was when the town turned against her. Overnight Sookie Stackhouse became an anomaly in her small little town.

However, the biggest thing he had noticed in his time here was that the Stackhouse family had something to hide. That there was something here he had missed and he was going to figure it out.

Bill knew the truth about his target that the town didn't. Sookie was pointed out by her cousin Hadley, one of the Queen's _pets_. She was special and the Queen loved special things, and loved to collect them. Sookie was to be a part of that collection.

Too bad.

While Bill was surrounded by human gossip in the town, he was always interested in vampire gossip. According to the information he had collected, Godric, one of the oldest vampires on the western side of the planet, had a newborn is his care. His newborn to be exact.

Bill didn't necessary care about the other vampire but there was a rumor about the newborn that interested him. The newborn in question had bright blonde hair and seemed to hail from a very small town near Shreveport.

Bill hoped it wasn't Sookie Stackhouse.

 **To Be Continued** **…**


	15. Here Comes The Sun

**Author's Notes** **:** I'm so sorry that this is late. I have been looking for a place to move and next time a post a chapter I will be there. Thank you for everyone who stayed with me and for the others who found the fic later and enjoyed it.

Please if anyone else has comments I would love to reply to them. Thank for all of the reviews I ready do appreciate each and every one of them. Please review, follow and favorite.

 **Warning:** ***Blood/ Violence/ Lines from the Show***

 **Summary:** Formerly I Died in Dallas. While in Dallas, Sookie dies and rises as a vampire with Godric as her Maker. Little did they know it would only be the beginning. Adopted from Demon Flame. Based on the first two seasons ONLY.

She Died in Dallas by **RN2017**

Beta'ed by **HartofBooks**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own True blood, sadly.**

 **Chapter Fifteen:** Here Comes the Sun

She saw them arrive just a little too late.

She was strung up and starved for a few days before she was to become a female vampire Jesus strung up to burn at dawn. Some would think she should be fearful at this point or not least mildly concerned. But the hunger had overtaken everything, and was her soul focus for the last few hours, or was it days now? She remembered how the experiences in captivity had blended together.

Sookie remembered back to when she was first captured.

 _Pain radiated across her back from the silver chain, she assumed was draped across her. He was breathing down her neck as she was pinned down on the floor of the moving van. Suddenly, a bag was pushed over her head. Hands pressed her down hard against the cold surface. Silver chains were then wrapped around her wrist and ankles binding her immobile._

 _Breathing became hard due to the compression of her lungs, but she wasn't overly concerned as she remembered she didn't need to breathe. She tested the bounds on her hands and feet but the silver chains cut deeper into her skin, causing more pain than she expected._

 _She tried regardless, to pull free from the chains that bound her. Whoever was on top of her noticed and pressed her farther into the floor of the van, producing even more heavy chains to wrap around her. She heard cursing and quick movement and then there was more pain. There was a stab as a needle pricked her neck, and then there was nothing._

She also remembered when she had met the man in front of her.

Steven Newlin was a stupid man, she thought. Even when she was human she had never had sympathy for the man and his hatred. He would yell and scream through the TV in her gran's home about religion, vampires and the sins of man. He had taken over the Fellowship of the Sun, a church, when his father had died. He had blamed his father's death on vampires, further flaming the hatred directed at vampires in Dallas. Sookie highly doubted the faulty brakes on an older car was the result of a vampire plan to kill a pastor of a church though.

Steven Newlin _was an idiot._ Maybe he thought that by stringing her up and burning her in the morning sun he would give his followers the upper hand in a battle not yet waged. All this will do is start a war with a two-thousand-year old vampire, and God help them after that, Sookie thought.

She just wanted to sleep.

Unlike her days at Godric's house, she stayed awake during most of the daylight hours on purpose. She was terrified of the people around her and fought to maintain her guard up. Going to sleep and rebuilding her energy was not likely to happen in this place.

This place had horrible humans who would enter where she was being held, hitting and beating her whenever they felt like it. So much for being good and honest God abiding people, she thought. The beatings increased as she began to weaken, as starvation set in. The hunger she felt was growing, she could barely think beyond sinking her teeth into flesh and sucking nourishing blood into her body.

She wanted her home, her gran, and even her stupid brother Jason. She wanted to be human again.

Suddenly, her blood lust rose sharply. She inhaled quickly as her eyes dilated black with need.

She felt them then, vampires, standing but a few hundred feet from the front door. She felt the anger and the glory of flesh being torn apart in retribution. And lastly she felt Godric, his overwhelming hunger and revenge being sated in a blood bath.

The hunger rose in her, and so did the anger. She was tired of being strung up and starved. Soon she knew there would be nothing left of her humanity. She was going to rip her limbs from the cross she was bound to and eat any and all prey she found.

She wanted it to end. Oh god she wanted to end. By death or freedom, she no longer cared.

* * *

His skin felt hot, even though his body no longer produced heat. Through the window of the church Godric and his team of vampires could see his progeny hanging on the cross over Newlin's shoulder. His blood boiled, rage filling his body.

Rage ran through him as the Pastor began to lecture about the sins of the world. How could he lecture about the world he had barely lived in? Humans were short sighted in this way. Godric eyed his newborn on the cross, fangs out, tired and starving.

As Godric entered through the church's doorway he immediately tore through the first person he saw. Blood, flesh and bone decorated the few pews he was standing in front of and he began to enact revenge. He was wanted blood painted on the wall.

The idiotic Pastor's lecture was cut off at the sight and sound of Godric and the other vampires coming through. He heard members of the congregation gasp and scream across the room, and saw women and men of various sizes look in horror at him and the others.

Godric glanced over his shoulder to lock eyes with his son, silently communicating the next few steps to get Sookie back home to safety. He managed to bring along his second in command Isabel and Stan a high ranking vampire among his area.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Devil for his whore," the Pastor boasted from his podium seemingly undeterred by the vampires presence. Godric clenched his fistat the words spoken.

The Pastor turned away from them walking around the cross to pick up a silver chain. He whipped the thin piece of silver at Sookie and she cried out in pain. Godric felt the shock of the blow and of the intense searing pain of the metal against skin through their bond.

"You see? Justice as our Lord our Savior was betrayed for 30 pieces of silver, a few ounces of silver can betray a child of Satan to the world!" He preached to the people now gathered closer to the alter while a few "trained" humans were left with their stakes watching Godric and the vampires.

He could feel her pain. It was muffled like when sound can it be heard through walls but gets distorted.

Before they had entered the church they had a plan. But when he saw her, the plan of waiting was over.

"Stop this," Godric demanded. "I offer myself in exchange for Sookie's freedom."

Godric said it before he could stop himself. He would die in her place. She was young, kind and full of potential, too young to be lost so soon.

"That's noble," the Pastor replied. "But she's just as culpable as you are. She's a vampire, and a poor one at that. She never even suspected until the last second what was going to happen to her. She hardly deserves our mercy. Maybe we should tie you together so you can meet the sun together."

"Hope this marshmallow will roast up nicely" Godric heard the Pastor whisper wryly to himself with a smile.

"Steve Newlin! You have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill you first. Same way we did your father," shouted Stan to the Pastor.

Godric groaned. At this moment all he wanted was to get Sookie and run, he did not want to fight.

"NEWLIN!"

* * *

He hadn't wanted to be here at first but the council had not given him a choice.

The council's idea of spies consists of a select few individuals they "trained" as undercover operatives. Ever since the beginning of the Fae Council they had held too much power. Too much power over the people and over the royal family. The Council always found a way to bend and twist the royal family into doing their bidding.

But he would not fall in line. His people could not afford it any longer.

He felt vampires at the edge of the perimeter. And knew it was a matter of time before the cue when the vampires would tear this place apart.

The Council had sent him here to figure out if the Fellowship of the Sun had the potential to start another war with the vampires and whether the Fae should get involved or not. He was keen to keep the Fae in the Fae realm as long as possible. The last time the Fae came to Earth they had almost indirectly made the human race an endangered species. He did not look forward to the day his family would once again cause mass destruction of a world.

The vampires entered the room with a bang. He was planning to distract Steven and cut his sister down but the vampires made it easier for him. Quickly, he moved from his spot in the front row to run across the stage to his sister on the cross.

"Sookie," he whispered to her, standing at chest level with her. "Sookie, I'm going to cut you down."

But before he could, Newlin was addressing the vampires. He quickly jumped over the back of the alter to hide.

"Steve Newlin! You have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill you first. Same way we did your father," one of the vampires wearing a cowboy hat growled.

Jason saw this was his chance and took it and quickly stood up and ran back to his sister's side.

"NEWLIN!" Jason pulled the bolt cutters from the side of the stage as quickly as he could and starting to cut through the chains.

"Cut one more, traitor, and the girl dies," The Pastor said pulling a hidden gun from the podium. He aimed the gun at Sookie's head.

"If you shoot me, everybody here will die! Let her go now," he demanded as he lifted his hands in the air, thinking of ways to escape without exposing his Fae abilities.

"Let her go, fuckwad," Jason spat.

With his knife in one hand, he moved quickly to strike Newlin before he could fire his weapon.

"Son of a bitch!" Newlin exclaimed as the knife cut through his hand.

"Destroy them. All of them," ordered Stan to his fellow nest mates.

"I command you to stop," Godric bellowed, then suddenly the room was quiet once more.

"Yes, sheriff," replied Stan gruffly.

"We can coexist, Mr. Newlin. I do not wish to create more bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same? Release my progeny and we will be gone"

"Fuck you, dickwad." he yelled to everyone back at the church.

"Oh, you simpleton. You wish to just leave," The Pastor called to Godric from where he stood. "But we are the children of God and we will rise and fight you, creatures of darkness."

Newlin, his wife and their followers stood with their chains and weapons near the alter. While the vampires stood near the entrance of the room making for an easy escape. But Newlin it seems wouldn't have it.

Newlin stood in front the alter, the crowd of his followers huddled together, listening to the mad man lecture on.

"I call upon the glory of God's power. Give us power to rise above you. To banish you creatures from the face of the Earth forever."

Jason noticed that the Fellowship of the Sun followers were gripping their chains and sticks tighter and closer to their bodies. He could see it in their eyes - the need and want to fight. But he would not allow that to happen. His sister was too important.

"That right. All of you sinners are dammed for all of time," the Pastor's wife cut in, egging on the situation.

"So, would that mean that you are a sinner too?" he called across the room.

"What are you talking about?" she spurned his question.

"I'm talking about way you screamed when I made you come," he replied gleefully.

If he could have taken a picture of her face he would have. He may have always seemed stupid but he never truly was.

"So, I'm ready to hit the hay. What about you guys?" he asked over his shoulder to the other vampires standing beside him.

 **To Be Continued** **…**


	16. Gran's Stories (Interlude 1)

**Author's Notes:** I'm so sorry this took forever. I hope all of my read are still with me and I hope to write more soon. Again so so very sorry this took forever to get out. Currently look for a beta for this story.

Please if anyone else has comments I would love to reply to them. Thank for all of the reviews I ready do appreciate each and every one of them. Please review, follow and favorite.

 **Warning: ***** Fluffy/Wholesome Moments *******

Summary: Formerly I Died in Dallas. While in Dallas, Sookie dies and rises as a vampire with Godric as her Maker. Little did they know it would only be the beginning. Adopted from Demon Flame. Based on the first two seasons ONLY.

She Died in Dallas by **RN2017**

Unbeta'd

 **Disclaimer: I don't own True blood, sadly.**

 **Chapter Sixteen:** Gran's Stories (An Interlude)

Gran cleared her throat before continuing read the book on front of her.

The book was worn and faded a light tan color, handmade and written, she would later learn, in beautiful script. The pages were bumpy at the touch and thicken than most paper she had ever come across, vellum, her Gran called it, one of the earliest forms of paper. It's pictures were also hand done painted with mixes of primary colors made from plant dye and animal oil.

The particular picture they were shown was of the first Fae that travel into the human world. Warlow. The first one to travel to the realm of the mortals.

"The sun burns.' that was Warlow first thought of the human world." Gran began to read front the book.

"It was a slat day. Little in terms of wind or weather, nothing but heat the suffocated. Tan sand covered everything he could see. The land was barren, or at least so he thought." She animated. Gran turned the book towards Sookie and Jason to show them a drawing of the desert landscape with a man facing away from the audience. "Here is Warlow.' she pointed out."

After a few moments Gran turner the book around and continued to read, "Since the potable to the Fae realm was closed, Warlow was made to wait until the sun meet the Earth once more and the portal opened."

She turned the worn page towards the pair of children warming under the covered of the comforter, showing them a drawing of Warlow and the shinning portal just behind him. The children were awed be the gold that decorated Walrow.

Gran continued to read," He traveled to the Earthly realm and fell involve with air and its people. He tarsal east and west north and south. He traveled t the land of spices and then to the land of ice and snow."

The children hauled close to their Gran as she continues the story. She described the lands of ice and snow, the lands of spices, and Warlow travels through forest and jungles. He uses his ability to sense other feelings to his advantage, his empathy. Gran continued reading Warlow's stories. Jason fell in love with Warlow's battles with the witches, while Sookie was more interested in Warlow's adventure with wares.

Gran read many tales of Warlow. Each night she would pull out the old book and read from section of the book. Sookie notice however she never read from the end of the book. She would repeat certain tales that Sookie, Jason or she loved but never a new one from the last few tales of the book.

Until one night, she asked.

"Can you read from the end of the book?"

"Are you sure, Sookie? The tale at the end of the book don't end happily like the others." Gran replied.

Sookie thought for a while.

"Oooo, a new story, yes please." Exclaimed Jason, as he entered the room in his favorite Supermen pjs.

"Sookie?" Gran asked after moment of silence from Sookie.

"Yes, I want a new story. Plus, I'm a big girl, I can handle it." she said.

Gran sighed, then cleared her voice as she opened the book to the last few tale left in the book. She took in a breath and again.

"It began with drums." she began.

The started out the most of the others fast paced, and enchanting. But the slow became something somber and slow. Sookie could tell that they were getting to the scary part.

"But he could always feel like something was watch him." Gran whispered as she reach the down of the last few pages. Her turned the page again and turn the book towards the children. The drawing was of Warlow again but he seemed different. Instead of looking happy in the sunlight, he looks sad, and almost angry under a pale moon.

"And the creature that would soon take his life watched from afar."

At that Gran ended the tale, inducing that the tale was not yet finished.

"Nnnnoooooo!" exclaimed Jason. "It was just getting good." Jason frowned.

"That's enough for now. It's pass your bedtime," she motions towards the clock displaying the time well over mom's strict bedtime rules.

"Buutt? Can't we just stay up and finish?" he whined.

Gran shook her head and smile, "We will finish it next time. Otherwise, you two would never come over again."

"No the not true." Sookie cut in, pouting slightly at her Gran.

"She right. You make good cookie too, not just read stories." Jason said.

Gran smiled, "Alright, enough it is still time for bed."

"But Graaannn! I don't wana." Jason wined more.

"If you two don't go to sleep now you wouldn't wake up in time for Gran breakfast special. It would be a shame to. I guess I would have to keep all of the bacon to myself."

"Nooo. We'll go to sleep, promise." Sookie and Jason said together.

"Settle down both of you." Gran said in a clam voice.

Gran move towards Jason, the close to her and tucked him in and gave him a kiss on his forehead, lend in close. "Good night Jason." she whispered.

She stood up and walked over to Sookie, who was eagerly awaiting her grandmother's sweet words before going to sleep.

Gran lend over Sookie. "Good night, Sookie." she whispered to her. She lend over closer to her ear, "Don't let the bed bugs bite."

Sookie smiled as she went off to sleep.

Later, Sookie would recall Story after story about Warlow and his adventures made Sookie learn many lessons about life, the Fae and magic. But even then she understood that magic was for the living not the dead.

Gran had tried to explain that magic was a living thing. Breathing. And was more like Mother Nature and trees than anything else. Mother Nature was, is and will be a force that will never be control or contained but simply endured. Tree were stable and constant, ever growing. Trees were patient but not kind. Magic was the same.

Gran would say that magic could use used but never controlled.

Magic was a tool not a solution to solve conflicts. Magic was living and would kill you if you messed with it. Magic in the simplest sense was complicated. Like fire it could bring warmth and light but could burn. Like water it could satisfy thirst and clean unclean things but could also drown others. Like earth it could be steady and never changing, but could also crush someone under its weight. And lastly like wind it breathe life into another but it can also can slip through your fingers and never come back.

Magic was complicated.

 **To Be Continued…**


End file.
